Desire What Is Denied
by tasha.vick
Summary: AU SwanQueen. Emma is the new supervisor/foreman of Robert Gold's LA estate. What happens when she meets his beautiful young wife Regina Mills? Two strong women and their equally powerful personalities connect. Passsion/smut/drama/romance. FINAL CHAPTER AND EPILOGUE NOW UP! :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of a new story I am giving to you for consideration. If you think it interesting enough, I will continue writing, your feeback and comments are really my primary incentive for writing further:) I already have the first three chapters for this one, but I have decided to see if people like it before I upload more :) Let me know what you think of our girls in this new and different setting. (Personally, I had to get away from the injustice brought upon Regina in the show, so this AU story is my way of venting:)) Hope you like it!**

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

* * *

The dazzling sunlight unique and innate to LA - and Beverly Hills in particular - shone sparklingly bright. It bounced off the blonde's fair skin. Usually, she burned like a crisp, but the mellow breeze seemed to soothe the heat of the rays and a pleasing sizzling sensation left a trail across her bare arms.

Having passed the enormous gates that led her to a winding path and pulled her car up the driveway she realized it sure was one high-maintenance estate. As the new foreman she would be in charge of a staff of fifty, both indoor and outdoor employees, supervising the upkeep of the main house, a Victorian-style mansion, as well as several guest houses and pools, two golf and tennis courts all dispersed across the expanse of the enormous property.

In addition, her employer, the owner of this grand estate informed her that she would also accompany him and his wife each time they leave for the Hamptons, to their ranch.

That was something Emma Swan was indeed looking forward to. She was to be in charge of the main house, the stables, and a vast terrain with obstacle courses and riding tracks surrounding it. She loved horses and immediately knew she was going to fit in well both in the infamous Hills of Beverly as well as her other assigned post. She was going to do a damned fine job, and her reputation attested to that. She was 28, and already the best in the business. Headhunters for the rich and famous were all over her. Of course, there was always a reason behind taking every post, the salary and location being the primary ones.

However, in this case, there was another, personal element as far as her choice of location went. Her recent failed relationship had made her eager to move on with her life, thus beginning the healing process. Getting out of Boston was just the thing she had been looking for. As she took a deep breath and surveyed her surroundings yet again, she was positive that this was the right choice.

She rang the door bell, suddenly highly self-conscious about her white tank-top, blue jeans and boots. She had no idea why, she was never particularly fussy about her outfits, her only worry being their hygiene which was always beyond reproach. She shrugged off the nerves and squared her shoulders, a business-like expression on her face. A smiling butler opened the full-oak doors and for a second she caught a glimpse of the indoor splendor of the mansion.

_''Yup...should have dressed up.''_

She smiled at the elderly man with the kind face and introduced herself.

''Well, I think Mr Gold is away for the day, but his wife and his son are here. If you would be so kind to wait in the sitting room, Ms Swan – ''

''Emma, please.''

The man smiled warmly.

''Emma it is then. My name is Marco. Now, if you would wait in the sitting room, I'll get the young master or the lady of the house, and you can start the tour of the old place.''

Emma nodded and looked around as she waited for someone to show her what is expected of her and introduce herself properly to the rest of the staff. Establish an authoritative but also friendly connection with your subordinates was her goal.

As she was pondering how hard it would be to handle fifty people, Marco walked back in the room, preceded by a young man that seemed to be about her age. His strides had an angry air about them, almost as if he deemed it a terribly excruciating chore to even meet with her.

''Good morning. My name's Neal, my father instructed me to give you a proper tour of the estate. He called to tell me he got caught up in a meeting in New York. We were expecting him home earlier this morning, but, business is business you know.''

Emma smiled dutifully, if a little tensely.

''That's quite alright, Sir. What do you suggest we do first?''

''Well, Marco will get the guys to retrieve your lugagge, place it in your guest house, and that is where I'll have to leave you to your own devices. Only, I too have an urgent engagement that requires my attention. I have compiled a detailed file for you, an aid of sorts, so you can make your way through the labyrinth that is this place – and the actual maze that is the central gem of this _''hacienda''_. I trust you will be fine. ''

Emma was thrown slightly aback, but nodded nonetheless.

''You understand, of course, that matters such as work sometimes cannot be dictated.''

By the look on his face, she could tell it wasn't work that was keeping him away from the mansion, but being a consummate profesional, she decided to keep her mouth firmly shut.

''Of course. After you, please.''

He ushered her out the terrace doors and onto a lawn path which led to one of the guest challets she would from then on call ''home''. As they arrived, he showed her around. It was a luxurious accommodation, with two bedrooms, a spacious living room with an exquisite fireplace. The bathroom almost resembled a spa, and Emma couldn't help but wonder, if these were merely the staff's accommodations, then what must it be like in the actual main house? She supposed she was going to find out soon, as Gold Jr. thrust a thick volume in her hands.

''This is all you need to know about the previous works done around the house. The numbers for all the repairmen and any instance of an emergency are there. Maps of the main house and all surrounding structures are also included, along with the names and files of our other employees, photographs and all.''

''Well, thank you, this will sure come in handy. But if you don't mind me asking, Marco told me that your mother is also here, could she not possibly come with me? For my first day, I wouldn't like there to be any errors. I'm thorough like that.''

For a moment, the man looked perplexed. And then when realization dawned, his face turned from confusion to barely concealed contempt.

''My mother? My mother lives in Vancouver, ever since I was ten. You're thinking of my father's second wife. I'm afraid my stepmother can't be counted on for this particular task, especially since it's very hard to know where in the estate she is at any given moment. Usually she favours lounging by the pool on the west side of the mansion, but that's about all I can tell you.''

Wow, this man certainly had something against his stepmother. Emma sensed it in the way his tone quickly flitted from emotional to disinterested, almost as if trying to keep back the venom from spilling out. His jaw tightened with masqued anger, and she couldn't help but dislike this man for it. Something in her gut told her that he was trouble. Of course, her gut was known to be less than reasonable as of late, so she decided to give her boss's son a chance. Never judge a book by its cover and all that.

''Okay, then,I shall bid you goodbye and hope that you find everything around here to your liking. I know Father was quite impressed with your references, so I know he must really value your reputation, which I am glad to say, precedes you.''

''Thank you, Sir. I hope to be of service to you and your family for as long as you find it necessary .''

He tipped his head in a slight salute and walked out, leaving Emma with a map to read and a lot of questions whirring in her mind.

She took a seat in the plush leather recliner and opened the file and started on her first task:getting to know the area. As she laid out the pieces of paper that represented the blueprints, she sighed at the sheer ground she'd have to cover on her first day. Steeling herself for a long day's work, she took her boots off and replaced them with her trusty old pair of Nike trainers. Legwork wasn't the word. She grinned and ploughed on with joy.

* * *

By the time five pm rolled round Emma had gotten acquainted with her staff, received the keys to her ''work car'' which happened to be a rockin', brand new slick silver pick-up truck, and she was on her way to the upper most level of the mansion - the one secluded area she still had to check before venturing into the maze and the rest of the estate. The upper, or rather fourth floor of the ''castle'' as Emma secretly dubbed it was mostly empty, as her file told her, and now she was sauntering lightly down the wide hallway, surveying the roms that all seemed to have taken on the air of ballrooms. Almost all of them had hardwood floors with a shiny finish, floor-to-ceiling mirrors and huge clear windows, letting in the richness of the afternoon sun.

She cracked her knuckles and rolled her neck trying to get rid of some of the kinks. Her eyelids drooped and she almost gave up checking out the last of the rooms.

Finally, deciding to be thorough, like her personal motto clearly stated, she walked up to the door and nudged it lightly. The same amount of smiley sunshine greeted her, just like all the seven previous chambers. However this particular room was a little different. In the sense that it wasn't empty. It wasn't vacated of life and , most definitely not.

Her lips suddenly dry, she krept towards the door, not even daring move too hastily, for fear of rustling the floorboards too much. For the time being, even though it made her feel like the biggest perv in the world, she just watched. Watched what appeared to be the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on dance.

No, hell no, that wasn't dancing, that was pure sex, unadulterated passion and seduction incarnate. And Emma was sure the woman wasn't even aware of the effects her movements were having.

As she observed more closely, the clothes the brunette was wearing registered with Emma. The tight black top covering a set of perfectly sculpted breasts also revealed her bare, flat stomach. The sight was mouth-watering, and Emma almost had to slap herself so she wouldn't start hyperventilating. A perfectly carved ass bobbed up and down slowly, covered in equally black yoga pants. Emma could see beads of sweat gathering speedily at the woman's forehead, that's how focused she was.

The only reason Emma passed unnoticed for that long was the fact that the woman had her eyes closed, letting the pop/hip-hopy beat coming from the speaker of her iPhone soak her all in.

Subconsciously, the blonde licked her lips. Emma wasn't sure she had ever heard the song the brunette was moving to, but the lyrics could not have been more appropriate for what she wanted to do to her at that very moment. A girl's sultry voice recited the very thoughts and fantasies going through Emma's head at the time.

**_One thing lead to another  
We looked at each other  
Then she started kissing and feeling me up  
I know I said there isn't another  
But she's a wonderful lover  
And we began to rock, rock, rock, oh..._**

Emma was sure this sexy brunette was going to be the death of her as she suddenly did a full split, bending her legs at the knee, letting her lower body down, pushing away with her hands, making the impression of dry-humping it. As she pushed herself up one more time, she folded her legs under her oh-so-perfect _derriere_ and let her hands roam the creamy expanse of bare skin. Her head lolled back and her short-cropped hair touched her shoulders, a few droplets of sweat resting there, undisturbed.

**_Her body's so hot  
I had to give her my attention..._**

Emma was trying to control her shallow breaths but must have been doing a really bad job because the woman's head shot up suddenly and locked with Emma's via the reflection in the mirror. The brunette's head whipped back to her unexpected visitor – at least that's what Emma hoped she would be considered as,not a horribly disgusting voyeur – and a question coated her features.

Emma allowed herself a short scan of the face before she gave her excuses as to why she was spying.

If it was possible, this woman was more beautiful than Emma's first impression told her. Full scarlet lips, whisky-colored almond-shaped eyes,flawless mildly olive-toned skin, raven locks speckled with crystals of sweat... It was a feral kind of beauty with a pinch of grace like none she'd ever encountered.

To Emma's surprise, the woman simply smiled at her as she got up and retrieved her phone to turn the music off. Emma knew she would have done something very different had she been in the woman's shoes – like ask all sorts of questions in a very unflattering tone of voice.

''Oh, I wasn't aware I had an audience. I'm sorry, you were probably looking for me, and I'm not really good with keeping track of time when I'm up here. I truly apologize.''

Emma trembled slightly, partly because her own heart threatened to jump out of her chest, and partly because she was too surprised she had actually gotten away with a total and blatant invasion of the woman's privacy. The brunette's warm voice rang sweetly in her ears,and she shook herself in order to be able to have a normal conversation. She cleared her throat.

''Hi. I'm sorry, I actually wasn't aware anyone was here, the others told me it was mostly empty. I was making my first rounds, I guess you could say.''

''Of course, you're the new foreman? Emma, am I right?''

''Y-Yes...I'm sorry, you must be Mrs Gold.''

''Mills. I kept my maiden name when I married Robert. But please, call me Regina. _Mrs _makes me sound like I should be sitting on a porch drinking tea and knitting.''

Emma laughed at the absurd notion.

''Believe me when I tell you have nothing to worry about.''

She realized her voice sounded a little more flirtatious than she'd intended, but Regina simply laughed a tiny little melodious and perfect laugh and held our her hand for a handshake.

As Emma felt a palm slide against hers, she felt momentarily lost. The warmth almost seeped into her very core and settled there, not likely to be erradicated any time soon. Unbearable heat resided behind her eyes and totally unaware she was doing it, she rubbed a couple of slow circles across Regina's skin with her she gathered enough strength to smile politely and let go. She took a small step back.

''Well, I'm guessing that since you're up here, you are almost done with the main house? Would you like some company on the rest of your grand tour?''

Emma almost swooned. She had no idea how she was going to stand being next to this woman for a longer period of time without turning into a quivering puddle of lust aching for release, but she knew there was no way she was going to say no.

''Of course. I could use the company. That is, if you don't have other plans?''

''No, dear, my schedule is wide open for today. Will you wait for me downstairs while I grab a quick shower?''

Before Emma allowed inappropriate images of Regina's body under a spray of hot water to enter her mind she squeaked out a weak _''of course'' _and left the brunette behind to gather her towel and unplug her iPhone.

She was not, most definitely **not **thinking about what else Regina could ''grab'' while in that shower. Geez, it was gonna be a looong day.

* * *

**p.s.- should this continue there will certainly be some serious smut, just so y'all know ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, you've persuaded me to keep writing this one!:) I love your amazing reviews, and I hope they'll keep comin'! ;) Anyways, this one is the second chapter of this story that I've had in storage for a while now, and after it, I have a free path to take when it comes to what happens. I have some very interesting ideas, and don't worry, most of them include sexy times between our two yummy ladies. Now, not to bore you more with the details, on with the show! :)**

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

* * *

Regina Mills was hardly an emotional woman. Or at least, that's what she'd been trained to think and act like since she was a mere infant. She just didn't do sensitive. Sure, she faked her smiles and polite nods, but that was about it. She'd learned at an early age that feelings will get you nowhere. So she'd emulated her wonderfully delight persona, and so far, it worked like a charm.

Since she got married she'd rubbed shoulders with the richest men in the world, and had managed to charm them all into thinking she was the nicest, sweetest person they'd ever met. For all she knew, underneath all the fake pleasantries, she was. Or not. She guessed she'd never find out. Not after the mother she had. Cora was of the ambitious breed. All poise grace and manners untill the claws came out. And when they did, you could be damn sure there'd be blood.

It is for this very reason, the fact that she thought herself incapable of forming a normal emotional bond, that she was surprised at the speed with which she was taken by one Emma Swan, her latest employee.

The minute their eyes first locked, Regina was furiously intrigued. Not many people had the audacity to walk in on her during her private time and live to so blatantly shake her hand and introduce themselves like nothing in the world was wrong. Okay, so she wasn't actually stripping or anything alike at the time it happened, but one would think that finding a place for a bit of solitude would be easy in a mansion that size. Of course, she never let the girl realize the thoughts going through her head and flashed one of the brightest smiles on her repertoire.

And to top it all off, Regina had mused, she'd witnessed a somewhat flirtatious grin on the girl's face, the pinnacle of her insolence.

But…as time went by, she realized what a caring worker the blonde was. Their encounters were few and far in between, but she still couldn't stop herself from observing the blonde when she wasn't aware of it.

She was unlike any of their former supervisors. She liked to get right in the middle of things that needed tending as well as delegating responsibilities. If there was a clogged drain she would take care of it herself even though normally a plumber would be called in. A broken stove? Emma was on it.

She was a hands-on approach kind of girl, and Regina actually caught herself imagining said hands on her own body, testing the waters, pushing her, just to see with how much she would be allowed to get away with.

As she stood at her terrace door, she had a perfect view of the foreman. Emma was talking to Ruby, one of the maids, and Regina saw her shrug off her trademark red leather jacket, thus exposing strong sun-kissed arms and a hint of delicious cleavage. The blonde tilted her head sideways and back and forth as if tring to rid herself of the stress of the day. Regina had noticed the woman doing this on numerous ocasions.

Then, Ruby must have said something amusing, as Emma laughed and the sound took Regina's breath away. Quite literally, for Regina felt herself take a big gulp of oxygen as the two women wandered out of view. She was also painfully aware of the ache and desire pooling between her legs. She briefly considered firing Ruby but soon realized she was letting insane jealousy get to her. She never let _anything _get to her.

That being said…

She tried to shake herself of inappropriate thoughts and went to take a shower.

Her knee-length burgundy summerdress came off in one swift motion, followed by a matching set of red undergarments.

The water always found a way to calm her, whether it was unwinding after a blood-curdling fight with her husband, or simply letting go of the memories of the past that threatened to overtake her soul.

This time, though, it was different. It was clear that the last thing she wanted was to forget the image that now seemed permanently burned onto her brain. One of Emma Swan. And the knack for imagination she was born with didn't help things, either. When she closed her eyes, she let her palms cup her breasts and brush against tender errect nipples. She gasped and smiled, for in her mind, it was Emma touching her, and no one else. Her head tilted to one side, water cascading between the valley of the two perfect mounds, she let her left hand trail its path down to her lower abdomen.

Soon she found purchase against slick heat and without much preamble slid two fingers inside of herself. Finding the appropriate rhythm, she rocked against her hand, her palm hitting her clit in just the right way, the pressure perfect.

She slowly stumbled out of the bathroom and reached the bed covered in impossibly soft Pratessi sheets. She lay on her back, her fingers still working frantically towards the sweetness of release, her eyes closed.

''Emma…fuck…Emma…''

She spread her legs wider, and added a third finger for good measure. Her entire body arched away from the matress and then back, breaths of passion echoing in the semi-lit master bedroom.

Plunging faster and deeper she burried her head in the crook of her arm, and within the next minute, two, maybe even an hour, she struggled to get through the powerful sensation of fireworks exploding in front of her eyes and in her whole body.

Finally, when she calmed, and her body was aware of the sensation of chill on her skin, she pulled the covers up and over her form. The lack of the real Emma Swan beside her slapped her back to reality. She shut her eyes and tried to block out the tears and the taunting little voice that told her she would never be good enough.

She fell asleep in soaked, sex-scented sheets, hoping tomorrow would bring about clarification of her confused actions.

* * *

The first few months were like a walk in the park for Emma - smooth sailing all the way and all that jazz. There were several staff-related incidents during which she sort of felt like the character of the lead butler in Downton Abbey. She _was _their leader, so to speak, and as such had to set an example, even though, most of the time, she too was prone to mishaps of all sorts.

She delegated duties with care and respect for the job and soon she was the most beloved foreman (or rather fore_woman_) they had worked under.

And though relatively young herself, Emma always ended up being the one to dole out advice and was _**the**_ shoulder to cry on.

Indeed she was wise beyond her years and felt like she'd grown more in the two months on the job than she had in the entire four previous years of her life.

She didn't see much of Regina as she'd wanted to, but a part of her was glad it was so. She knew that given the opportunity she most probably wouldn't be able to control herself. Therefore, anytime she was in the woman's presence she made damn sure to have someone else around.

She wasn't going to taint the amicable relationship the brunette was trying to forge by letting her raging hormones take hold of her. Regina deserved way better than that.

As far as Mr Gold, Regina's husband was concerned, Emma's thoughts were divided. He seemed like a nice enough person, as much as a self-made millionaire can be. She was torn between the image of the sweet cripled man and her gut instinct. The instinct which told her something was very much off in the whole situation.

* * *

''Emma, the laundry room is a total mess! First, someone put a friggin' **red** thong in with the white bed linen, and then, to top it all of, they put in the almost double the amount of detergent. The whole place is flooded with suds! I don't know why, how and when anyone could have done it! I'm the only one with authorization to handle those monstrous washing machines!''

The pixie-haired brunette was now almost ready to faint and Emma had to supress a smile so as to not take away from the amount of the tragedy Mary Margaret thought the incident was.

''Okay, Mary, calm down, I'll handle it, you just make sure the rooms and bathrooms in the south wing are ready for Mr Gold's business partners tonight. Get Ruby and Ashley to help you.''

''Just the two of them? I'll need at last another two pairs of hands.''

''I'm sorry, all the others are busy helping Mrs Lucas in the kitchen. I know you can do it, M'n'M. When under pressure, you shine like a diamond you truly are.''

The woman smiled and blushed at the compliment. Emma really meant it, she wasn't merely trying to placate her. Despite initial nerves Mary always showed when in a pickle of a situation, she knew how to handle them like a pro once she got her bearings.

''Okay, I'll go. But, please, make sure that no one, and I mean no one, sees the now pink linen or the red thong. It's destroyed, just get rid of it, and we can only hope Mrs Mills doesn't notice it's missing. She really likes her _Victoria's Secret_s.''

Emma almost did a double take. _Regina's thong?_ She mentally slapped her forehead. Of course it would be her thong, she's the only woman whose clothes they wash in the house. _Duh!_

To stop herself from imagining things any further, she effectively dropped her train of thought and took long, purposeful strides towards the laundry room.

* * *

''Holy fucking hell, what the…''

She waded through the ankle-deep water and turned off every possible valve hoping the drains wouldn't get clogged. It was a holiday _and_ a Sunday, it wouldn't bode well for her if she had to fix the plumbing by herself if anything more serious happened - there was no way she would get any plumber on such short notice. She decided laughing at M'n'M's behaviour earlier probably wasn't the best idea.

The room was like a sauna, so she discarded her jersey, leaving her in her sports bra, jogging pants and Nikes. She was safe from prying eyes since only Regina was home and as far as Emma knew she never ventured into the pits of the basement which stored the washing machines.

Despite having done everything possible to avert compete disaster, she still had to resign to standing by and watching as the water disappeared inch by agonizing inch, ever so slowly. In the meantime, she grabbed one of the nearby hampers and collected the heavy water-soaked pinkish-crimson sheets and hoped she'd be able to get away with ruining such a costly item.

Speaking of costly items…

She first spotted the garment responsible for half of the mess right under the machine that was the origin of the flood.

Angrily, she walked towards it, but hadn't taken the slippery floor into consideration so she ended up flat on her back, her head ringing like the bells of a cathedral. She was more than slightly disoriented as she observed the ceiling twirling in front of her eyes, felt the water reaching every bit of her body and darkness slowly invading her brain.

''Emma…Emma, wake up…''

The worry in the voice was obvious, and what she wanted to do most was comfort whoever it was in the other side of her eye-lids, but she couldn't for the life of her gather enough strength to open her eyes.

Pain shot through the back of her skull, and as her hand moved to examine it, she heard the same husky voice exclaim hastily:

''No! Don't touch it. Oh my God…I have to get you out of here…''

She managed to move slightly to her left and when she did, she felt like the floor was slightly uneven. Her eyes had begun adjusting to the pain and she shot them open suddenly, a pain of a million needles inserting themselves onto her forehead assaulting her almost immediately. She barelled through it and managed to focus her vision.

Regina's flushed face was looking back at her. She suddenly realized that her head was cradled in the woman's lap and she was holding her face firmly in place with her palms.

''Wh…what are you doing here?''

Regina's exasperated, nervous laugh was the first thing she heard and then the brunette's eyes were serious again.

''I…I was passing by and heard the whoosh of water …I found you here like this. Thank God you're awake. Do you think you can walk?''

Emma tried to nod but when the pain only grew when she did, she decided speaking would be a much better option.

''Y-Yes…''

Regina carefully wound her arm around the blonde's waist, helping her up as slowly as she possibly could, mindful of the slippery tiles.

They walked at a snail's pace to the first floor where Regina steered them towards the elevators.

''I can't risk leaving you in your challet, since there's no one around to take care of you. We'll get you in one of the spare rooms in the north wing and I'll call Dr Whale to check your head.''

''That's fine, Regina, it's just a bump.''

''For Christ's sake, don't fight me on this. You're bleeding.''

''I am?'', she asked dumbly and only then did she feel the light trickle what must have been blood and saw the same dark-maroon liquid stains on Regina's hands.

''Now let's go. And don't even think of falling asleep on me.''

She had no intention of going to sleep, but now that the brunette had mentioned it, it was all Emma could think about. By the time they had reached the bed in a perfectly made room, Emma was already about to give in to the sweet sensation of impending slumber. However, what jolted her awake was Regina's panicked voice at seeing her eyes drooping shut.

''Emma!''

''Okay…I'm up. No need to yell.''

She realized, somewhere in the back of her mind that she was slurring her words and knew she really needed to be checked over. Regina was already on her phone to her personal physician.

''Hurry, please, I'm afraid she has a very bad concussion.''

Emma almost giggled, and then realized she wasn't the giggling type.

''Wow, I might really have a problem here…''

That was all she could say before she felt herself losing all will power to stay upright and slumped onto the plush white Berber rug. She battled to remain awake, and Regina knelt by her side, brushing her wet hair away from her forehead gently. She felt a blanket being thrown over her and sighed with pleasure, she definitely needed it.

As she was fighting back the shudders of shock, she heard Regina murmur a few words almost inaudibly, a furious tone coating the syllables.

''_My fault…it was all my fucking fault…''_

Before she had time to question the woman's self-accusations, she felt warm hands caress her ice-frozen ones and the feeling was too overwhelming not to enjoy so she did just that, overriding the pain assaulting her body.

Just as she felt a little bit better, a sudden wave of nausea swept over her and she rolled over onto her side and promptly lost her breakfast. She realized she would never again have Fruit Loops.

As she heaved, Regina held her hair back. Emma's thoughts were, ludicrously enough, of the priceless rug she was destroying, but that was the furthest thing on Regina's mind as she held the blonde's head firmly, trying to prevent her from disrupting the wound on her scalp.

Emma heard Regina's phone ring and heard her giving Dr Whale instructions on where in the house they were. In a few minutes she was carted off to a hospital by paramedics, and she was finally given the okay to doze off. The last thing she saw was a frazzled-looking Regina Mills refusing to let go of her hand.

* * *

**So? Did it live up to your expectations? I promise the best and most interesting is yet to come;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go, guys, chapter 3!:) Now, I'm a little feverish and cough-y right now, so don't mind any spelling or grammar mistakes should you find any, this fever is really taking it out of me. I hope you like it, and believe me, this one is building up to a very promising next chapter, if you know what I mean;)**

**xoxo **

**Tasha V.**

* * *

Emma was released three days into her hospital stay and now, two weeks later, she was no closer to getting rid of the caring co-workers always wanting to keep her workload light. It annoyed her to no end to see them all fussing over her. But, she supposed it would have done no one any good were she to snap and bite their heads off simply for being nice.

She hadn't seen Regina ever since she fainted upon the doctor's arrival. Mary Margaret told her that she was busy with planning the Summer Bash which she hosted every year. It included some of Regina and Gold's closest personal and business acquaintances.

But, what was special about this particular party was that all members of staff were guests as well. Regina had hired outside caterers and clean up crew so Mrs Lucas, Marco and the others didn't have to lift a finger.

This act of kindness towars her employees amazed Emma and she wanted to find the brunette and offer her assistance but somehow didn't want to find out whether Regina too would pussyfoot around her. She couldn't stand it if she did. So, she simply took to working on the minor details that needed resolving around the estate, and resting, like Dr Whale told her. She didn't like him much, there was something unsettling in the way he looked at her during his rounds, but he was a doctor and as such, she would take his advice.

As she was heading towards her challet to take a brief afternoon nap, she stopped dead in her tracks. She'd remembered something. What was it? She'd only caught a glimpse of it in her mind, it must have happened during the times she'd been in and out of it at the hospital. She saw the butler,Marco, he was most probably one of the first ones to come to the hospital when he heard she was there. That, in and of itself wasn't strange.

What was odd, however, was the fact that Regina was leaning her cheek against his shoulder,and he had his arm around her protectively. The woman's eyes were murky with tears she refused to let go of.

It was as though she'd seen the two for the first time, with new eyes. He looked like a father substitute for the brunette, and only then did Emma realize how close the two really were. Around the house, Regina rarely took to talking to any of her employees, but Marco was the exception. He was clearly the one she turned to when in need of advice that normally a parent would give.

Then Emma heard it. In her mind, on repeat. The very same words she heard Regina say before she blacked out.

''_It's my fault.''_

The older man looked down at the tiny frame of the woman now almost shivering in his arms and made her face him.

''_No, it's not. ''_

His voice held a definite note and Regina smiled, seemingly grateful for his support and understanding.

This is where Emma must have blacked out again, for she remembered nothing else. She was now more than slightly curious as to why Regina thought she was to blame for her little laundry room accident.

Intent on finding out, she gave up on her planned siesta and headed towards the main house. She was going to get to the bottom of the whole thing.

* * *

''No! To the left and up! How the hell is anyone supposed to come in throught that door if the garlands are askew?!''

Regina was frantically instructing the workers on how to properly decorate the Grand Ballroom, where the party was to take place. It was a perfect room for it, since the plan was to have the doors which led to the Olympic-sized swimming pool open at all times, lounge chairs and dozens of tables dispersed across the perfectly mown lawn. Regina was clearly upset since her plans were being disrupted by the incompetence of the hired help.

On the plus side, the brunette's serious case of nerves gave Emma time to observe her at leisure. And what she saw only made her remember quite vividly the dreams that have been invading her subconsciousness ever since the first day she laid eyes on Regina Mills.

The woman's perfect body was now huddled on the parqueted floor of the Hall, assessing the alignment of the tables, and Emma almost drooled at the sight. Regina was wearing a pair of short denim cut-offs, running shoes and a tight tank top, her now slightly longer hair reaching her shoulders. Emma noticed Regina brushing it away constantly before taking the hair-tie off her wrist and securing the wayward locks in a high pony tail.

Emma could have sworn she'd never seen a more mouth-watering image.

She couldn't understand it, couldn't understand herself. She'd never reacted like this to anyone, let alone at first sight. Her heart was thrumming a weird chant within her chest, her palms were sweaty, and she couldn't stop looking at the woman, and was afraid she was gonna get caught staring.

She pried her eyes off the _decolletage_ on display and steered her footsteps towards the object of her adoration.

Regina looked up, red in the face, expecting to be met with yet another worker complaining about one thing or another. An angry retort already on her lips died out as she saw the blonde give her an apologetic smile. In return, she stumbled to get to her feet and immediately flushed harder, it seemed, only due to Emma's closeness. She rubbed her palms against the fabric of her shorts and turned towards the main staircase, motioning for Emma to follow her.

''I hope you don't mind walking with me a little bit, my whole body's in pain from the preparations, these things always drains me completely.''

''No, not at all. ''

''So, how can I help you Miss Swan?''

_Miss Swan? Shit, she must have noticed me oggling her_, Emma thought,embarrassed, as she followed her employer's footsteps which seemed to be leading them towards Regina's favourite area of the house, the virtually abandoned fourth floor.

Emma bit her lip, trying to figure out how to even broach the subject. She wanted to know what happened for Regina to almost fall apart at her bedside holding onto her butler for emotional support. But what if it was too meddlesome? Maybe it had nothing to do with her, maybe…Fuck, there were too many ''what ifs'' and ''maybes'' in this world to waste time on them. She dove in head-first, to hell with the consequences.

''Why do you blame yourself for what happened to me in the laundry room?''

She saw Regina's face go pale at hearing the questions, and her beautiful eyes widen with surprise and a hint of fear.

Emma's inner lie detector immediately raised a red flag. Regina was about to lie.

''And before you say anything, I heard you, so don't even try to deny it. I saw the horror and guilt in your eyes when you stood by my hospital bed. If you won't tell me I'm sure Marco might be able to shed some light on the situation.''

Regina's face was now covered in something that could only be described as pure disappointment.

''I thought, Miss Swann, and I don't know why, that you would be above emotional extortion. But I guess I was wrong about yet another person in my life.''

Her voice wavered ever so slightly as she spoke, and Emma had to jam her hands in her jeans pockets just so Regina couldn't tell how nervous and sorry she was.

''What I do or do not blame myself for is no business of yours. I'm certainly not about to go around explaining myself to a mere employee.''

Regina tried and failed gloriously to inject the necessary amount of disdain in the words, but somehow, her words rang like what they most certainly were, a lie and a diversion.

''A mere employee, Regina? I'd venture a guess that there is no such thing as a mere employee in your books. And outside I have an entire contruction crew setting up a dance floor for a party backing me up on this. Now would you just cut the crap and tell me what all this has been about? You care about each and every person wokring under you, so don't try to bulshit me.''

Huffing out a breath of immense anger, Regina stalked over to the huge windows and looked out, trying to find focus, untether herself from whatever it was that bound her to the blonde, and forget the aching need to always know where she was and if she was alright.

''Please…just leave it. Please.''

Emma's quick pace ate up the distance between the two of them quickly and she came to stand by the brunette, not daring herself to look her way.

''For now. But whatever this is, it won't go away just because you don't talk about it, Regina. ''

To put some of the levity back in the already tense conversation, she smiled and turned to her boss.

''Now…how about we fix that Grand Ballroom so tonight ends up being perfection itself?''

Regina looked up from where she fixed her gaze on her perfectly manicured nails resting on the window sill. She smiled, momentarily relieved that Emma was letting it go.

''Okay. Emma, I want you to know…it really isn't about you.'' _Except that's basically most of what it's all about._

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time Emma got there. She saw Ruby and her girlfriend Belle sitting at the bar, having Cosmo's. She approached them, motioning for the bartender to serve her a beer.

''Hey Rubes, how's it been so far? Sorry I'm late, I know I said we'd meet in the kitchen and arrive together, but this damn dress just wouldn't cooperate, do you know how difficult it is to put it on?!

She tugged at the left seam of her emerlad sheath gown, pushing a lock of golden hair away from her face letting it rest between her shoulder blades.

''So, Belle, how's it been these first few weeks?''

Belle was the new addition to their little staff community, as assistant gardener. The girl was highly recommended and Ruby was thrillled at the prospect of her girlfirend working with her, especially since they hadn't seen much of each other due to their prior non-matching work schedules. But now, they got to live and work at the same place, which, contrary to popular belief, only worked perfectly for these two lovebirds. Except…

Emma saw Ruby give Belle a pointed glare to stop her mid-sentence, so Belle simply smiled and took another sip of her drink before she answered Emma's question.

''It's okay, everyone's been really nice.''

Emma wasn't sure what the heck this whole thing was about, but she was sure that before the night was out, she'd have the answer to the conundrum. She looked around the Hall for any sign of Regina. If only that particular woman were an enigma willing to unravel itself, Emma would be much grateful.

Suddenly, her heart did that weird thrumming thing again, and she was well aware that Regina was in the room, even though she hadn't actually seen her. She just knew.

And sure enough, in came the woman in question, wearing a stunning white, floor-length backless dress, her hair pulled into a messy yet ellegant bun, with platinum feather-shaped earrings and light shades of make-up completing the ensemble.

Looking back, Emma would decide that this was the precise moment in which she realized that the one thing she had to do before she took her last breath was at least kiss this woman's gorgeous plump lips now covered in a pale glossy peach tint, probably strawberry flavoured - ironically enough.

Their eyes made contact and Regina walked briskly towards the trio seated at the bar.

''Belle, darling, I thought you were going to be away at that conference, I had no idea you were going to start work so soon. I'm so sorry I haven't been around, this party may be fabulous, but getting it to that point is a real bitch.''

It seemed to Emma that Regina had already had a few drinks, which loosened her up a bit, something Emma was infinitely grateful for. She watched as she spoke to Belle, who was her old college friend and was amazed at the transformation, It wasn't that she was faking the plesantries, or that she disliked Belle's presence,no quite the opposite, she enjoyed it immensely, but it just looked like she was too tired. Tired of what was the thing Emma wanted to know.

* * *

''Regina…did you notice something odd about tonight's festivities?''

''What do you mean? It's the same as every other year. The guests are all present and accounted for, just like I predicted – you owe me fifty bucks, again might I add – and it seems to me like everyone's having a good time.''

''Regina, must I talk to you like you're a mere infant? Look closely,and look beyond the façade you know everyone has to put up at one point in their lives.''

As she looked up at the serious face of her greatest confidant, Marco seemed to linger somewhere in between the present and what needed to be done. He looked sad, and that was something she hated seeing, ever since she was a little girl.

''Okay, okay no more jokes, I'm sorry. Tell me what should I be looking for?''

''Anything out of the ordinary. Anyone acting outside their usual pattern.''

Regina did just that. She scanned the room. There was her husband, chatting up a girl at the bar, nothing new there. She rolled her eyes in disgust as her revision continued. She saw Emma joking with August, her driver, and couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy in her stomach. She'd worry about that annoying feeling later. And then her eyes landed on Ruby. The normally flirtatious, open and outspoken girl was sitting in a corner, Belle by her side, at a reasonable distance. Wait, reasonable distance? Those two are like newlyweds, and they choose this particular night to cool off? No way, there was something off about it, and she was damned if she was going to let it slip.

She turned to Marco and gently squeezed his shoulder.

''Thank you. I see now. I'll take care of it.''

He nodded, relieved and bid her goodnight before retiring to his room.

Regina slowly walked over to the two girls and sat down.

''Are you going to tell me what's the matter or do I have to drag it out of you?''

''What do you mean?''

Ruby turned on her best 100 megawat smile, flashing a pearly white grin at Regina.

''Don't give me that, Rubes. What's going on, why aren't you dancing? I refuse to have people who aren't having fun at my party.''

Then, Belle finally spoke up.

''It's not the party itself that's the problem, Gina. It's…well…''

Regina could swear she could see a blood vessel busting in her future so she hurried Belle.

''What, what is it, you can tell me, we've been friends for years.''

''Your party's ful of homophobes!''

Ruby blurted it out before she had a chance to stop herself and her palm was now firmly attached to her mouth, to no avail.

''What?''

''What she means is that…ever since we came in, most of the guests, we - your husband's side of the guest list…they've sort of given us the stink-eye. Like we don't belong. It's the first I've felt like this, Gina. I mean, we live in LA, for Christ's sake, you'd think something like this would no longer be a problem. She won't hold my hand because she thinks it might ruin my prospects at future employment. As if being a gardener has anything to do with sexual orientation!''

Regina was silent for a good minute or two, seething at herself for not noticing it sooner. Of course. She looked around, and she saw it. Just what Marco was referring to. The façades. And now they were all gone, and that is exactly what frightened her.

The fangs and claws had come out, and the way they treated her friends - because even Ruby, her own maid was more of a friend to her than any of them would ever be - was the way she was treated by her own mother. Like an inferior form of life. She realized she was standing in a room full of Cora - clones, and she had to fight the actual physical urge to vomit.

She looked at Belle, and noticed her red-rimmed eyes. It was almost invisible in the dim light of the room, but the pain was there. And Ruby, too. She held Belle's hand under the table, where she thought no one could see. Regina had had quite enough. She went in search of the one person with the personality strong enough to understand and defy this particular kind of injustice. Emma Swan.

* * *

As she tried to part the sea of people on the dance floor, Regina caught glimpse of Emma, finally away from August, fiddling with her phone. Suddenly, Regina's own clutch vibrated and caller ID said it was Emma.

''Hello?''

''Where are you?''

''Right in front of you don't move, I need you help with something important.''

As she reached the blonde she pulled her by the arm gently and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

''How do you feel about a slight, shall we say, _cou d'etat_?''

Emma frowned.

''I don't know what you're talking about, but I really need to talk to you about Ruby and Belle.''

''Then we're on the same wave length, trust me. Now, I have one simple enough question for you, Miss Swan?''

''Yes?''

Regina gave her a dazling smile and took hold of Emma's hand.

''May I have this dance?''


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like this one, I really enjoyed writing it! ;) Review and comment if you have the time, it usually makes my muse get up off its ass faster than it normally would! :D ;)**

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

* * *

Emma looked closer at the woman's serious though somewhat teasing expression. She smiled. Regina smiled back, already scheming her next move. And then the blonde nodded.

* * *

''Stay here for just a moment. Don't move, I'll be right back.''

Regina left Emma behind and she observed the brunette making her way through the crowd and towards the DJ. She saw her rifle through her tiny clutch and hand him her Ipod nano. She spoke another few sentences to the young man, and he nodded with a smile on his face.

As she walked back, she took out the bobby pins from her hair and let it fall freely. It was easily the sexiest thing Emma had ever witnessed. Her whole body tingled and the sensation only grew as Regina came closer.

''Okay, so I suppose you're familiar with the whole disgustingly insulting situation with Ruby and Belle?''

Emma's thoughts then took a different turn and her teeth set on edge at the memory of her friends beeing gawked at like they were circus freaks.

''Yes. And I swear I'd have caused a scene if only I had more alcohol in me. But, that is not the case and I'm as sober as a nun so I came to find you first.''

''Yes, well…listen up, I think it's time we shook this place up a bit.''

A wicked smiled adorned her face and her eyes glinted with a mildly malicious glint as she explained her quite simple plan. Emma swallowed against a tense knot of want in her throat. ''_Death. This woman will be the death of but what a demise it will be.''_

* * *

Ruby looked at Belle apologetically, and Belle just smiled back, knowing the situation was equally hard on both of them.

''It's okay, Rubes, tomorrow everything falls back in place. What do we care what these stuck up rich people think? It's what our real friends have to say that should be important. And luckily for us, we have very loyal ones.''

''You're right. I have no idea why I'm so upset about this. I guess seeing so many of their ill ways, it's just so easy to fall into the role of their submissive. And if there's one thing you know about me, it's that I don't do submissive.''

''Well, let's not go that far…''

Belle wiggled her eye brows suggestively. Ruby burst into a fit of giggles and nudged her girfriend playfully.

''Maybe later I'll show you what it really means to be a subordinate, hm sweetie?''

But Belle's gaze was now somewhere in the distance, in the middle of the dance floor.

''Babe?''

''Hm? Yeah…I…is that Emma and Gina?''

She saw the pair walk towards the thick of the crowd of moving bodies, hand in hand.

Ruby craned her neck to get a better view of the ballroom, and when she saw it she had to fight the urge to let out a wolf whistle.

''Damn, Emma, you got game! I didn't know Regina had it in her, especially with Gold and his bratty boy sitting three yards away.''

Belle shook her head, not understanding what was going on.

''No, this isn't like that. Gina isn't like that. This is about something else.''

''Well, whatever it is, I'm not losing front row seats. Either way, shit's about to go down, and we're gonna be there if they need any kind of back up.''

* * *

''So, as soon as you hear it, we give it our best. I assume you can freestyle accordingly, Ms Swan?''

This time the _Ms Swan_ came out playfully, and Emma responded oh-so appropriately.

''Oh, sister, you have _no_ idea what I'm capable of.''

As she said it, her hand wound around Regina's waist, gripping it tightly before letting go, her palm briefly cupping the other woman's right ass-cheek. She could almost feel her hand burning, but she regretted nothing. The hitch in Regina's breath gave her the boost she needed to go along with the plan she had some reservations about. Now, almost drunk on the sight and feel of the brunette's body, she was ready to do about anything, both for Ruby and Belle _and_ herself.

Regina led the way, her hips swaying seductively, Emma following closely behind. As they passed a random table, Regina grabbed one of the nearby chairs by the headrest and released Emma's hand, casually dragging the item behind her, positioning it on the center of the parqueted dance floor. The crowd dispersed and formed a ring around her, sensing something interesting in the air.

Emma hung back as she watched the beginning of their performance. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gold eyeing his wife's actions suspiciously.

* * *

The lights were dimmed the way Regina had wanted them, just enough so that all eyes were on the two of them.

The blonde was grateful she had enough common sense to go back to her challet and change, the dress she had been wearing would most definitely not have worked for what she had in mind. Now, dark skinny jeans clung to her hips like a second skin and the off-shoulder cotton top was set on her frame perfectly. The high heeled pumps remained, as they were her favourite.

Regina ignored the murmurs and questions and positioned herself in the plush, red-satin upholstered chair. And then, the melody began flowing through the summer night's air, infusing her entire being. She sat there, like intended, waiting. But who for, only she knew.

Then, Emma parted the throng of people, easily reaching Regina's chair. The song the woman had chosen was perfect, even if it did hit a little too close to home. A song about one hurting, one who will most likely pine forever for who she desires, and who is denied her.

_You look into my eyes  
I go out of my mind  
I can't see anything  
Cos this love's got me blind  
I can't help myself  
I can't break the spell  
I can't even try..._

Emma stood in front of the woman of her daydreams, her hips jutting to the sides in perfect rhythm with the music. Regina looked up at her with innocent eyes, fulfilling the acting part of their play.

Emma grabbed her by the hand, pulling her up, body flush against hers, and wound one arm around Regina's waist, just like she did minutes prior and the other around her neck, bringing their foreheads together, as their legs started a slow dance of fire and ice. Aceptance and rejection.

Regina, on her part, started panting heavily, whether from the exertion of the moves or something else Emma couldn't tell, she was too busy conveying her own unmentionable lust through body language. In a particularly bold moment, she parted Regina legs with her knee and planted her leg there, effectively making Regina a prisoner in her embrace.

Regina's head shot up a little too suddenly, and Emma first thought she may have overstepped, but the mischievous glint in the darkening eyes of the petite raven-haired goddess told a different story.

* * *

''_I'm enjoying this way too much''_, Regina thought guiltily, but still remained in Emma's embrace,no force powerful enough to pry her away. This was now as much for her as it was a show of power for Belle and Ruby.

It was so easy, so wonderful. All they needed was the touch of hips, the glide of each others palms across waistlines, and eye contact. It seemed to be the all the energy needed for this venture.

_Well you whispered to me  
And I shiver inside  
You undo me and move me  
In ways undefined  
And you're all I see  
And you're all I need  
Help me baby, help me now..._

They twirled gracefully to the sound of the beautiful melody echoing in the background. Emma dipped and then held Regina in her arms before finally relenting her hold and spinning her away, only to have her back within seconds, placing a final touch, a flourish to their performance. Regina's hand rested on Emma's cheek, as the two pairs of eyes remained attached to each other. The brunette's palm made a journey down Emma's jaw line, neck,snaking its way across the valley of her breasts , finally stopping possessively at the woman's lower back.

To others, their amazingly fluent choreography seemed as though it had been rehearsed, when in fact, all that happened was, they saw the move the other was going to make before it had actually materialized on the podium. No surprises, no mistakes, just a swift, expertly executed play, a cacophony of sounds and fabric, Emma's golden locks fluttering in the evening breeze, and Regina's long dress occasionally wrapping itself around her partner's sinewy legs. It was a union of talents, extraordinarily orchestrated.

* * *

_I'm going in crazy in love for you baby  
I can't eat and I can't sleep  
I'm going down like a stone in the sea  
Yeah, no one can rescue me  
No one can rescue me..._

The words registered in Emma's brain, she woke from her brief trip to Nevereland where this woman was all hers. In a swift, graceful second she spun the unattainable perfection away from herself once more and this time, she let go. She was about to leave, run away from the group of people already throwing outraged looks at the two women, for having the nerve to dance together in public of all things! Well, at least they had managed to irritate a bunch of misled so-called humans, and that was all that mattered.

Regina watched as Emma prepared to turn away and she had to think fast. She walked in slender strides over to the other woman, grabbing her wrist a little too forcefully, angry that Emma would even think of leaving her behind. Emma's emerald orbs looked back at her, almost imploring her to let go, but Regina would have none of it. As the song flowed to its peak, she threw Emma in the chair. Luckily, Emma lost none of her dancing poise, and waited for Regina's next move with what seemed to be fire in her eyes.

Regina was no prude, but when she straddled Emma in that chair, looking so delectable and, dare she say it, edible, she surprised even herself. And when she felt the blonde grabbing her thighs and rubbing back and forth underneath the fabric of her outfit, a burst of liquid heat between her legs was an indicator of what she was capable of when it came to Emma Swan.

Chests heaving and pressed together, Emma felt Regina place her cheek against her collarbone, as the last of the notes died out.

* * *

When the song ended, you could hear a pin drop. Still not able to look away from each other, the two women smiled at each other triumphantly.

And then, the sound of supportive applause made them smile and look around. There stood Ruby and Belle, along with the rest of her staff, cheering them on, even though Regina recognized the look of slight apprehension and sorrow in Belle's eyes. She knew what it meant. _''Why be so reckless, Gina? Now you made him angry and you will pay.'' _ As if she didn't already know. Extricating herself from Emma, she stood and snapped her fingers at Graham, one of the security guys. He handed her the mic and she smiled devilishly as she observed the room full of her friends, acquantainces, and, unfortunately, people she would just love to curse into oblivion.

''Thank you. Now. Anyone have a problem with this little performance?''

Angry looks of her husband's business partners greeted her and she simply threw the faux disgust she saw in their postures back at them, double the force. She knew very well they would pay any amount of money to have a private showing of this particular type, if only their old money names weren't such intrusions. Hell, their stepford wives would most probably lead the way in joining in.

The silence full of tension was neverending and she decided to cut the crap and get away from all the commotion. She needed it more than ever.

''Good. Now. Get the fuck out of my house.''

Emma's heartbeat was frantic, and she looked around subtly. Though outraged, no one dared disobey the order in their hostess' voice. Gold was nowhere to be seen. And when she turned around, neither was Regina.

* * *

''Where is she?''

''Who?''

''Regina, where did she go?''

Belle decided to put the blonde out of her misery.

''She probably went to the one place in this house where no one would think of looking for her.''

Emma's face lit up, and she nodded knowingly. Her feet carried her to the fourth floor in record time. And true to her nature, there was Regina, huddled in a corner of the room Emma first saw ther. But there was a a difference. The woman she saw now lacked the energy Emma first saw in her.

''Hey.''

She said softly, edging her way closer, afraid of scaring the brunette away. She slid next to her, and hugged her knees.

''Regina…I think it's time we talked…''

The woman's tear-streaked face turned to Emma, a question in her sad deep-brown spheres. She let out a breath of mild annoyance and shook her head.

''No, no talking now Miss Swan.''

She pounced on the blonde with the grace of a gazelle, and soon, Emma was on her back on the cold floor of the abandoned room, staring up at the hungry eyes of her dreams.

She wasted no time in devouring the lips she imagined herself tasting for months.

* * *

**p.s. - the song is ''Too lost In You'' by Sugababes,_ Love Actually_ soundtrack :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Our girls connect on a new level ;) Enjoy, and of course review if you feel like feeding my inspiration :)**

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

* * *

It felt like a dream. Emma's soft, moist skin under her exploring tongue, feeling the intense goosebumps she was leaving with her actions. Emma's eyes loooking at her with a lust-induced haze coloring the now almost entirely black pupils. It was almost too much.

''Not here…''

She managed to stop herself from getting so into her own desire that she wasn't aware of her surroundings. Although, she was clearly very close to it.

She almost yanked the blonde from the floor and they half walked, half kissed their way to a door only Regina used. It was a small passage in between the two wings-the west and the south. A tiny room, furnished with only the essentials - a bed, a desk with a leather chair and a sink - sat in between the two parts of the house, and couldn't have been more out of place. No one knew about the room since it didn't appear in the original blueprints.

Regina always thought of this as her little getaway from whatever and whomever made her life a misery. There were books on the night stand, and a laptop was whirring in the background. The feel of the place was one of non-luxurious, nom-pompous warmth.

''Wow,Regina…this is really …''

Emma, amazed she was able to get her breath back, was now looking curiously around and noticing with pleasure the fact that she most definitely wasn't wrong about the woman currently in her arms. A sharp nip of teeth against the expsosed skin of her shoulder brought her back to sweet reality and she smiled a wicked grin.

''Someone's eager, hm?''

Before Regina could even respond, Emma pushed her against the door, the snick of the lock now firm and resounding in its protection from intrudors.

* * *

Regina closed her eyes, and let Emma do whatever she wanted, after all, it was her desire all along. Emma took the unspoken permission in Regina's actions and desended on the column of the brunette's neck, placing wet kisses on every inch she could reach with her lips.

''This – ''

She pointed to Regina's dress.

''-has got to go.''

''Really? Well, what are you waiting for? There's no safe word here, Miss Swan. Take what is yours.''

The statement put Emma into a frenzy of emotion and action, and she grabbed fistfuls of the fabric in both hands, ripping the garment in two in one quick move. And then, all she could do was stare. Her limbs just refused to function. The lack of any kind of undergarments threw her for a loop, and she could feel saliva pooling in her mouth at the sight. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed anything sooner.

Regina smirked smugly and leaned further against the door, naked, and situated herself more firmly on her white stilettos, legs now teasingly apart.

Emma's eyes roamed the perfect body in front of her, and she just couldn't and furthermore – _wouldn't _break the spell this woman was holding her under. She saw everything she'd imagined so many times. Now she realized her creative thinking wasn't even near what she was seeing.

Regina was taking deep breaths and her nipples were delightfully hard and errect. Her thighs trembled with anticipation,and Emma was so glad she was the cause for it. A wetness glistened on Regina's inner thighs, and Emma could see how clearly they were both ready for what was about to happen.

In one quick motion, she scooped the woman in her arms and threw her on the bed. Regina moaned as her warm body came in contact with the coolness of the sheets, and when she saw Emma hovering above her, the predatory glint in her eyes told her this was no longer a fantasy. She righted herself, tugging at the clothes Emma was wearing, indicating she wanted them off. Skin on skin contact was the only option.

''Of course, mistress.''

Emma replied cheekily before undressing in record time.

When their bodies finally connected, their lips started a journey of their own, despite the apprehension hidden under layers of lust.

* * *

Emma lost all sense of what and who she was, becoming the essence of who Regina fantasized about, and it pulled both of them over the ledge.

At first tender and slow, yet raw in their necessity, Emma's caresses were as sweet and refreshing as raindrops of summer rain against overheated skin. Salvation from the oppressive, dry, incredibly dull and dutiful housewife role, second-fiddle existance.

''Oh,god...''

Regina quickly decided to become the true mistress, as Emma dubbed her,and roled herself on top of the blonde. She straddled her, much like she'd done at the party. Only this time, no barrier was strong enough to keep the floods away. Slowly, she ground her hips forward, the motion creating mind-blowing friction, the slide of Emma's clit against hers the only thing she could focus on.

Emma had managed to reposition them so Regina was still on her lap, and clearly the one in charge, but they were both sitting upright on the bed, Emma's arms around Regina's waist and her mouth on Regina's nipples, biting softly, then licking to soothe the redness. She blew on the feverish skin once for good measure and it made Regina buckle in her embrace even harder. Emma's hands grabbed Regina's tight ass and squeezed, eliciting another set of guttural moans from the brunette.

Emma was close, so close, but she wanted to make it last, so she moved aside slightly to position one of her thighs in between Regina's. Applying the perfect amount of pressure, she grinned delightfully at the feel she'd clearly caused, while at the same time riding the waves of her own pleasure.

Regina's head was thrown back, and Emma knew it to be the image of perfection she would treasure forever. And then, Regina seemed to have regained some of the control over her actions and looked down at the woman holding her in her arms. Teasingly - as had become her custom, she let two fingers trace the outline of Emma's lips demanding entrance. When she leaned in, grinding her hips faster for effect, she spoke the one want-laced order:_''Suck''_. It was all it took for the blonde not to pass out. She did exactly what she was told. Regina's fingers tasted like lipstick, martini olives and...Emma nearly fainted. She realized what Regina had been doing right before she arrived at the party.

Regina's eyebrow arched imperiously and she smiled devilishly.

''I see you got a slight preview of what is to come later on, to coin a phrase.''

And that's the last thing Emma heard before Regina fingers were out of her mouth and inside of her. Her back arched sharply, her breaths mingled with the constant rhythmic repetition of the raven-haired woman's name. Regina's lips repaid the favour previously granted by Emma and lapped at the hardened nubs now on display just for her. As Emma rode the tidal wave of an oncoming orgasm or ten, Regina quickly added a third finger, her own climax announcing itself.

It all became a whirlwind of sensation, amazingly blinding, painfully needing release. They came together, and colapsed against each other, breathing heavily. Before Regina could even get her bearings together, she felt herself being pushed back, her legs being spread apart.

''I seem to remember this being promised to me for dessert, my Queen?''

Regina almost passed out at the thought of what was to happen and just lay back, slightly shaking in anticipation, the aftershocks of her previous orgasm still present in her body.

Emma parted the creamy, perfectly toned thighs, kissing her way up. She lifted Regina gently and slid her closer, almost drooling at the wanton vision before her. Regina's eyes were closed, her head turned to the side, her hands tugging and massaging her perfect breasts. Her hair was splayed against the pillow, slightly wavy from the heat and sweat clinging to both their bodies, and her lips were swollen and bruised, now caught in between her teeth, almost drawing blood.

Emma was forced to choose between the two satisfactions - watching Regina wait and beg for it or making Regina come yet again and be proud that she was the cause of it. Knowing there'd be retaliation should she try to punish rather than reward, she tentatively swiped her tongue along Regina's entrance. She heard a hiss of definite approval coming from the other side of the bed and she continued, plunging her tongue inside of the other woman. The taste was ovewhelming, like a drug Emma would most certainly become addicted to, if it hadn't happened already. _''One taste and I'm hooked, fuck!''_

She moved her finger in and out ocassionally rubbing the sensitive little bud with her thumb.

''Emma...fuck...Emma...I'm...''

Hearing her name being called out in Regina's beautiful, deep, smoke-coated voice, the blonde almost came herself, with no added stimulation. Soon, she felt Regina contracting around her tongue, her thighs going rigid.

''Fuck...fuck...''

Emma placed a single tender kiss against Regina's core and slid up her body, attaching her lips to the brunette's, swallowing the sounds of post-orgasmic bliss.

Regina tasted herself in Emma's kiss and instantly pushed her tongue deeper, indicating the night was still young and that she was nowhere near finished with her foreman. Emma looked forward to whatever came next.

* * *

It was 4 am when Regina woke and tried to remember the previous night. When she felt the familiar musty smell of old books and leather she realized where she was. She turned to face a sleeping Emma, glad to have this moment of quiet observation. Tears sprang to her eyes before she could stop them, and she swallowed sobbs which threatened to overtake her whole body. She quickly turned away from Emma's form and hugged herself.

Why had she allowed this to happen? She cursed her temper and her lack of control. And yet, she couldn't deny it was the best she'd felt in years, decades even. And she wasn't referring to the sex. No...it was the sense of comfort this woman brought with her when they first met. It was the way her heart constricted at the sight of blonde hair and the smell of a scent she'd began to associate with her – cocoa and cinnamon.

And then, it dawned on her, and she wished she could rip her heart out, simply so she wouldn't feel it. But the facts were there, and they couldn't be altered.

She dried her cheeks with the back of her hand and turned to look at her lover again. And out it came, the words she'd never told anyone else before. Not even the one person she may have once felt it for. It was but a whisper, but to her she might as well have shouted it from the rooftoops.

''I love you.''

She exhaled, like a huge weight had been lifted off ber shoulders and smiled a tiny smile of hope. She slid her fingers down the side of Ema's face, tucking a wayward strand of long hair behind her ear.

She knew the whole house would be looking for her, but she couldn't care less. In this tiny room of hers, for all she cared, time had stopped and she was happy. _He _would be dealt with later.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! I hope you like this little chapter! And also, I just have to say how much I appreciate your reviews and feedback, they make my day, month, year! Love you all so much and I can only hope to satisfy all your shipper needs as only a true Swan Queen shipper can :)**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Tasha V.**_

* * *

''Emma where do you want these? I figure we should be ready, today's gonna be hard enough even with proper hydration and nurishment.''

Mary Margaret was in full spring cleaning mode, and flanked by Ruby and Ashley, she resembled a war general gearing up for battle.

Her arms full of refreshments she took from the garage cooler, she smiled brightly at a surprised Emma who had been working on fixing the worn exaust pipe of her darling yellow Bug.

''Um, I wasn't...were we planning this? I don't recall seeing any kind of ''operation'' this complex and substantial on the roster?''

''Oh, it's sort of an out of the blue kind of thing. Gold came in to the kitchens this morning and told us to pack the house up for the summer. We're heading to the ranch. I thought you knew, after all, you're the foreman.''

Ruby nudged Mary lightly and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Mary Margaret blushed and regretted her words.

''Sorry. I know he's probably still a bit miffed about the stunt you and Mrs Mills pulled last week.''

Emma wanted to say that no, he wasn't and that he was no trouble at all, but she couldn't, not without trying to explain to herself and her staff why that was. Gold was kind, understanding and not a bit apologetic about his ignorant party invites. Regina had a shit-eating grin on her face ever since it happened.

Though, if she was going to be honest, she couldn't care less what Gold thought. What she did care about was the fact that both her and Regina's schedules allowed no alone time for five whole days, and every time she caught glimpse of the brunette, the moment she opened her mouth to say something, anything, she would be dragged off to one side by August or Bele, asking for instructions on one thing or another. Or it would be Marco, demanding the attention of his the lad of the house.

She was fed up with it!

''M'n'M, you're in charge. I'll supervise and help, but you're the lead on this one, there's no one who knows their way around this particular area of the estate. When did Gold say we have to head for the ranch?''

''Tomorrow morning. That's why we have to start as soon as possible. We still have to pack, all of us. Oh, and Regina, too. You need to let her know, she was still asleep when he left, so he asked us to tell her. She never liked the staff packing her stuff so she needs to know when she has to be ready. Gold is a real stickler for punctuality.''

''Yeah, I'm sure she'll be delighted to hear the news.''

Ruby snorted at her own words and uncapped a bottle water.

''What do you mean?'', Emma asked.

''You don't know? I thought you would, since you and her seem to be besties these days.''

Emma tried to hide the blush at the not so accurate phrasing Ruby used.

''Cut the crap Rubes,I'm really not in the mood for your sass. Now tell me what it is I should know.''

''Jeez, okay, okay! Well...let's just say - and before you ask, no I don't know why – Regina doesn't particlarly like it when we leave for the ranch. Sure, she adores her horses, but there's something about that place that makes her wanna run for the hills. She doesn't, of course, but the summers are always tough on her, you can see it in her mood, her general lack of will power to do anything.''

''It's true Em, it's like she turns into this automaton. She eats,sleeps, smiles when there are guests to entertain, but that's it.''

Emma's stomach clenched in worry and fear and she nodded.

''Okay, well, thanks for the heads up. I'll be upstairs, I assume she's up by now?''

''Yes, she rang for breakfast to be brought up to her room about half an hour ago.''

* * *

As Emma climbed the grand staircase, her hands started shaking and the combined nerves and butterflies made her feel like she'd had a galon of coffee instead of her usual morning cocoa.

She knocked on Regina's door, not even knowing what to expect. After their one amazing night together, she woke up to an empty bed and scrambled out of the secret room as fast as she could. When she looked for Regina all she got was a warm smile from across the kitchen island where she happened to find her discussing the brunch she was organizing with mrs Lucas, the cook. Her posture revealed no shame or backing down from what they had done, it was more like she was giving Emma herself time to figure out what the next step should be. And for that Emma couldn't help but fall just that much harder for her.

She'd waited for almost a week to tell her, show her that the one-night stand will most certainly not be just that for much longer. And even with Gold in the picture, she was sure there was nothing that the two of them couldn't figure out.

* * *

''Come in.''

Her hands sweating, she grasped the door knob and entered, eyes scanning the master bedroom for any sign of Regina. The bed was unmade and the curtains open, a half-eaten plate of eggs and an empty glass of orange juice sat on a platter on the bedside table. By the sound of make-up clinking against the marble counter in the bathroom, Regina was inside.

''Be right with you.''

As she sauntered outside of the steamed up bath, her eyes widened in surprise at seeing Emma standing awkwardly in the middle of her bedroom. But soon enough the surprise turned to joy and she literally ran in to the woman's arms, wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist, her lips attaching themselves to Emma's in a second.

Emma supported Regina's feather-light frame in her arms easily and she reveled in the sensation of the brunete's lips sliding across hers. Drinking from the source of her life's energy, knowing, in that precise moment, that she would never be able to live without it. It was a a recognition of her own weakness, but she couldn't care less.

As she slid her tongue deeper in to the welcoming cavern of Regina's mouth, she unwillingly let a loud moan escape. Immediately after it, she felt Regina scramble out of her arms, clamping a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide again, this time in fear.

Her other hand went to her own lips and she pressed a finger against them indicating for Emma to be quiet. She seemed angry at herself, as well, for letting her desire and the fact that she missed Emma so much get to her.

She approached her desk and ripped a piece of paper from a legal pad and hastily scribbled a few words. She thrust it into Emma's unsuspecting hands.

The blonde arched her eye-brow and when she read the words, she was still baffled. But she supposed she would know soon. She decided to play along.

''Your husband asked me to let you know that tomorrow morning we will be going to the ranch, you need to be packed. If you wish, someone can do that for you. The cleaning has already begun.''

She saw Regina's face turn ashen and as she was about to ask what was going on, Regina shushed her once again and pointed to the sheet in Emma's hands.

Emma sighed and nodded her assent.

''Well, thank you, Miss Swan, you can tell the staff I will be packing myself, as usual. I will be ready. Is that all?''

''Yes Mrs Mills. I will leave you now.''

She threw one final loving look at Regina which was received with an apprehensive smile and a curt, slightly dismissive nod.

Unsettled, Emma walked out of the room and towards the garage, all the while staring at the words written on the tauntingly yellow piece of paper.

''_**He **__is listening. The center of the maze, today, 5 pm. Make sure no one sees you.__**''**_

* * *

Waiting for 5 o'clock, Emma became a nervous wreck. She was ready to rip the throat of anyone who dared ask her anything and Ruby and Ashley both tried their best not to cross her path and warn all others who might have been intent on doing the same.

As misfortune would have it, at exactly 4:45, she was intercepted by Killian, one fo the drivers, a new addition to the staff, just as she was about to enter the maze, the map to it hidden discreetly in the pocket of her jeans.

''Emms,I was kinda hoping you'd let me show you around the ranch when we get there. I have a horse I ride all the time, I could teach you.''

Wow. She was brimming with anxiety by that point and she knew that her breaking point was very close. They guy just wouldn't take a hint. She would never be interested in him, no matter how hard he tried, Not even the blunt:''Killian, you're reaaally not my type'' was enough for him. Hard of hearing or just plain stupid - she couldn't decide.

''No need. I can ride perfectly well, thank you. And shouldn't you be getting on primping the car for the drive to the ranch? I'm not sure Mrs Mills would appreciate a bumpy trip to the Hamptons.''

''Aren't we flying out? I mean, why does the old man have that private jet just sitting in his hangar for anyway? And she could try to get that stick out of her ass every once in a while, we all know she has it in her,look at the way she was allover you at the party.''

She had to stop herself from slapping him so hard his head would come unscrewed. Her voice dropped a dangerious amount of octaves lower.

''The lives of the people you work for are theirs and theirs alone. Not yours to judge or make fun of. Understood?''

He saw the cloud of anger swirling in her already fired up eyes and backed away quickly, with promises of a swift execution of his task.

When he was finally out of sight, Emma looked at her watch and realized she was late in finding her way to the center of the maze.

''Fuck you Killian,just fuck you!''

She kept on the angry murmurs all the way through her journey through the intricate hedge. Taking a few wrong truns made her especially edgy and when she finally stumbled out into the somewhat spacious central clearing of the labirinth, she took a deep gulp of air and rested her hands on her knees.

And then she finally realized what she was seeing.

A soft smile lit up her face as she took in the sight of Regina sitting on a checkered picnic blanket, mountains of fruit and sandwiches surrounding her. Her legs were folded primly underneath her, and she wore a fitted baby blue cotton t-shirt and faded jeans. Her face was scrubbed free of make-up and her hair was loose, the evening breeze helping in creating an almost angelic glow. The woman was perfect and beautiful in every possible way, Emma thought as she slid to her knees in front of Regina.

She dared not speak before Regina did, and as soon as her hand came in contact with Regina's thigh, she felt the weight of the other woman on her lap. It wasn't sexual. It was a pure embrace, with Regina's head cradled gently in the crook of Emma's neck. Before she knew it, Emma had cocooned the petite woman in her arms, her hands rubbing soothing circles on the brunette's back.

She thought back on the night they spent together and decided it was time to be honest with herself, just like she had heard Regina do. Yes, she had pretended to be asleep, pretended not to hear the words escape Regina's lips because she knew it wasn't an admission meant for her. It was more about the other woman coming to terms with her own feelings and not fearing them. Now, she knew Regina needed reassurance and this very emotion more than ever. She went ahead and laid herself bare.

''Regina...hey...''

She lifted the woman's chin with her finger, smiling at her divine face. If there was ever a woman worthy of love, it was Regina. Emma was sure of it.

''I love you.''

Regina gasped, but remained in the blonde's arms. ''Good'', thought Emma, ''I haven't scared her off. ''

The brunette placed a chaste kiss on Emma's lips, and they both imagined how nice it would be if the real world should disappeared, never to come back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is up! :) Once again, thank you for all the support, it really means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy and if you have the time just remember - reviews are love! :)**

**xoxo **

**Tasha V.**

* * *

''Do you want to tell me now? Why all the secrecy? What's going on, Regina?''

Unperturbed by Emma's words, Regina remained with her head on the blonde's lap, finishing her dessert – a juicy red apple from her favourite apple tree. When they first moved in to the house, everyone kept telling her that the climate would be inadequate for growing apples, but Regina simply waved the naysayers away and nurtured the seedlings as a mother would her child. And her labor had garnered, well what do you know?! – extremely delicious fruit.

''Before I say anything, I have to ask you this – are you sure? Absolutely sure? I mean, this is not, by any stretch of the imagination going to be easy. And putting yourself in _His_ path may not be the smartest thing unless you're absolutely positive you're in it for the long haul.''

Emma's face hovered just inches away from Regina's and she shook her head smiling.

''You still don't get it, do you? What were the words I used not minutes ago? Oh yeah, that's right... _**I. Love. You.**_ She highlighted each word with a kiss to Regina's cheeks and nose. Don't ask me how it came to be, don't ask me when...all I know is that the feeling is there, and there is nothing anyone can do to make it go away. Now...talk to me. I want to be the one you go to with all of your problems so I can solve them for you. So that we can solve them _together._ Okay?''

Regina's eyes watered, but she shut them quickly, shooing the nerves away. She nodded and straightened herself on the blanket.

''Okay, then. Now, Mrs Mills. Where would you like to start?''

Regina knew it was time Emma knew more about her past, so she took a deep breath and held the other woman's hand more tightly in her own, knowing she was going to need all the emotional strength she could get to go through with that particular narrative.

* * *

''I was born Regina Lana Millan, in Puerto Rico. By my first birthday, we had moved to the US, upon the insistence of my mother.''

By the way Regina barely managed to grind out the words ''my mother'', Emma realized that there was a whole tale hidden there, but kept quiet, not wanting to make Regina change her mind about telling her story.

''When we arrived, she also insisted we americanized our last name - hence the _Mills_ - so that we'd fit in more. She used to flat iron my slight locks and put brighter foundation on my skin just so that the kids at school didn't notice I was half-...well, half _not them_.''

Emma's remark of disgust once again died on her lips as she continued to listen, forcing herself to keep quiet until Regina finished. On the inside though, she cursed this woman she didn't even know for doing such and probably worse things to her defenseless daughter. To Emma, the one thing you cannot do to your child is make them feel inferior, which is exactly what Regina's mother had done.

''Cutting a very long immigrant story short, my father worked long hours as a mechanic for next to nothing while my mother stayed at home with me. I wasn't allowed to bring friends home. She thought that it would tarnish our ''good name'' if anyone were to see the small appartment in Brooklyn we lived in. It wasn't the slums, but it sure as heck wasn't the penthouses and yachts all the kids at my school were born into. You see, in case it was unclear, Cora Mills settled for nothing less but the finest for me, or that's the kind of crap she spewed when father argued our income was to meager for him to continue paying for my private school tuition as well as my ballet classes. I had no problem with going to our local middle school, followed by the also local high school, but she was adamant. And so he...''

Regina's breath hitched and two crystaline droplets slid down her flushed cheeks and ended on her denim-clad thighs.

Emma moved to embrace her but Regina held her hands up, stopping the blonde in her tracks.

''I'm okay...I'm okay. It's just...it never stops being difficult telling this story.''

Regina took another deep, refreshing breath of evening summer air.

''He died. On the job. He was working overtime at the car shop way across town. Apparently he'd dozed off while he was underneath one of the cars fixing one thing or another, I forget. It fell on him and crushed his lungs and heart. He died hours later in the hospital.''

''Regina...''

The brunette ripped her hands away from Emma's and hugged herself, rocking back and forth, her mind reliving the moment she came home only to be told by Cora that father wasn't coming home.

''He suffered for hours! Hours, Emma! He couldn't have even been granted the mercy of a quick death! Just so she could feed her ingorant whims! And she didn't even care. He was cremated and I wasn't even allowed to go to the funeral because to quote darling mother:_''Papa wouldn't have wanted you to miss the most improtant dance recital of your life. He would have wanted you to dance...for him.'' _And do you know the worst part? She was right. There was no way he would have wanted me to cry for him. But that didn't stop me. Through an entire production of _Swan Lake_ that night, I shed tears for my poor father who wanted nothing more than to get me the life he never had. He just never realized that the only life I wanted was the one where I had him. My only family. The family she took away from me. Later on, I would know of the real reason Cora wanted me in that dance performance that night. ''

Emma tilted her head to the side urging Regina to continue, flashing her a warm smile of support.

''You see, my mother was a highly active member of society despite our financial shortcomings. And she had set her hooks into a man whose son was a boy of ten who also went to the middle school I had attended. Apparently they'd been friends for years.

''That night, he was in the audience, and I was the bait. At the obligatory meet and greet after the show, my mother took me aside and fixed my make-up. Well, to be more precise, she downplayed my make-up. I was to look like a daughter in mourning. _Funnily enough, mother_, _I wasn't aware I was doing a bad job of it_, I remember thinking to myself. I felt like I was dying on the inside. When she finished with the last touches on my smudged eye-liner, she guided me towards the man she'd chosen for her 17-year old daughter. The honourable Robert Gold.''

* * *

''We were married as soon as I turned 18 that July. And that's where my nightmare truly began. Slowly, and gradually becoming worse.''

Emma swallowed a lump of bile which rose to her throat and thought back to the ''kind'' man she'd first met when she came to work for him. Her hands rolled into fists and before she knew it she was on her feet.

''And just where do you think you're going?''

''I...I...''

An angered Emma thought better of where her feet were intent on taking her and she realized she had no idea. She slumped back onto the blanket, defeated. She kissed Regina with passion, desperately wanting to erase every single bad thing that happened to her.

She felt Regina's palms wipe away her tear-stained, hot cheeks and leaned into the soothing touch.

''So, Gold is the _He_ that you're so afraid of.''

Regina grinned mirthlessly.

''If only things were that easy. No. Robert is nothing but a spectator in the blood sport that has been my life ever since I met him. He is a person guilty of many, many things, but my misfortune is not one of them. Now, if he knew some of the facts, he would have the capability and the will more than powerful to make it even worse, though. Which is why I am still here.''

Emma was dumbfounded.

''What do you mean, I don't understand? Why wouldn't you leave Gold if _He_ - whoever _He _is - is making your life a misery.''

''Because, my dear, nothing is as simple as it seems. My life's misery is a small price to pay to protect one of the things most important to me. And that is a part of me you still have to learn about.

* * *

As he listened to the two women talk, the man hidden in the bushes tried to calm his breaths at the sight of entwined hands and loving looks.

_How dare she?! That slut! Hadn't he been clear on what he demanded of her? All these years and she still has a lot to learn. Well, the ranch should be a good a place as any to put things in perspective. _

He grinned, satisfied with the way he was going to deal with things and walked away down the familiar path the bushes created. Soon he was back at the beginning of the labyrinth and looked down at the silver locket in his hands. He wore it around his neck always. When his flight to Vancouver had been canceled and he had come back to take the jet, he was furious. Now he was glad for the airline incompetency. It gave him new knowledge and just the right means to execute his punishment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Chapter 8 is all about smut and some intrigue. I simply adored writing it, and I hope you like it! Enjoy! :)  
**

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

* * *

By the time she'd calmed down a very agitated Regina the chill of the incoming night began to creep up on both of them. Emma led the other woman by the hand after picking up their blanket, food and anything else that might indicate that any kind, let alone a romantic picnic had taken place there.

''You should pack and then get some sleep. I still need to check on a few things before we go tomorrow. Gold called and told Marco he'd meet us there, he's still wrapped up in some of his meetings, he's flying out a day after us. The plane tickets arrived for the staff this morning, their flight is at 7 am, but I was thinking maybe you'd like to drive? It'll take us two days and we'll probably need to stay at a motel, but it would at least give us some time together.''

She spoke the last sentence shyly, fearing rejection.

Regina looked at her, tenderly caressing her cheek, twirling the end of a long golden lock around her fingers.

''Of course, I would love that. And...thank you...''

''For what?''

''I don't know...being you I guess. Not pushing me to continue with the story just now. But I want you to know you'll hear the rest of it, I just don't think tonight's enough time for what I have to get off my chest.''

She frowned at herself and shuffled her feet, an act which made her look like a confused child, and Emma felt her love for this woman grow tenfold.

''There's no need for gratitude. You're mine now.''

Regina arched her eye-brow, a gesture Emma was becoming increasingly turned on by.

''Oh really, Ms Swan? And what or rather _who_, pray tell, gave you that impression?''

Emma leaned in, trying to ignore the sommersaults her stomach was doing and whispered in Regina's ear.

''Your body. You. And that bite mark on your left inner thigh. ''

To further emphasize her point, she cupped Regina's sex through the fabric of her jeans and the muffled moan she received in return was enough to make her see stars in the corners of her eyes. Her voice dropped an octave lower, raspy with desire.

''I need you, Regina.''

Regina responded immediately by pulling the blonde towards herself and planting possessive open-mouthed kisses against the skin of her pale neck, dragging her tongue over the frantic pulse point she encountered there.

She took the items the blonde was carrying from her hands and tossed them unceremoniously onto the grass.

''Really? Well, we mustn't keep you waiting.''

And before Emma knew it,she was being ravaged by Regina's expert mouth, sucking nipping and applying just the right amount of pressure for her legs to give way. She expected to be met with the damp ground, but Regina's strong arms held her up, supporting her, and the very thought that Regina, the seemingly frail, tender looking Regina was strong enough to keep her upright was enough to send Emma into a tailspin of her own raging hormones.

Regina's hand snaked inside Emma's jeans quickly, fingers brushing the fabric of her panties aside. Emma felt the brunette toying with the wetnes she encountered there, dipping her finger inside and then pulling it back out until Emma was ready to yell and beg for release.

Ultimately, she decided two could play the same game and grabbed Regina's ass, her own hands slipping inside the other woman's denims, marveling at the tautness._ ''Damn, I think you can bounce a quarter of that thing!''_

''Yes, Emma, and I can pretty much crack a nut with it, too. One would think you'd paid attention the last time. Now can we get back to the business at hand?''

Wow, that was not meant to be an outside thought, mused Emma as she quickly forgot all about rational thinking and gave herself completely to Regina's nimble fingers which were driving her closer to the edge with every flick.

Her hands still on Regina's rear, she massaged it gently, slowly inching towards Regina's core. It was an odd, yet perfect angle for her to feel just how much Regina wanted her. She squeezed harder and Regina hissed.

''Not yet. You first.''

As she said it, her hands were yanked away from the warm flesh and Regina's fingers had left the warm skin of her nether regions only to be used to nudge her on her knees and then onto her back.

''We have tonight and the next two days. Steo by step,my princess...patience is meant to be a virtue.''

Regina's tone, so damned sensual and forbidden made Emma's insides twist with anticipation.

The brunette's hand quickly resumed its previous ministrations while her mouth was busy gracing Emma's breasts with hungry kisses.

''_When did she manage to rip my shirt off?''_, Thought Emma to herself and decided she didn't care at all, as Regina's teeth bit and then licked a particularly sensitive spot just below her navel.

''Holy fuck, Regina!''

The brunette smirked and looked up at Emma from her prone position, satisifed to be of service.

* * *

''Okay, guys, you all set?''

The staff was assembled at the gates with vans already loaded with their belongings waiting to take them to the airport. She saw Regina's driver, and her own naive suitor, and took him to the side.

''Right. Killian, you can have my ticket, I'm not particularly fond of aeroplanes myself and seeing as how you said last night that you'd rather fly...''

''Wow, thanks. But, then, you'll be driving Regina? You know it's almost a two day ride?''

''Yeah, it'll be fine, she prefers to travel by ground, and I'm used to driving long distances.''

She drew away as he nodded, still questioning her sanity, and motioned for Mary Margaret to join her.

''Regina and I will be there a day or two after you, so you need to get everything ready, or at least her room and adjacent quarters. We should be arriving at about the same time as Gold.''

''OK. Emma, are you sure about this. You and Mrs Mills, alone? I mean, you may not know it, but Gold can be an ass sometimes. I just don't want you to take any heat over a simple...misunderstanding.''

The way she pronounced the word ''misunderstanding'' told Emma everything she needed to know. She knew, or at least suspected. And if she knew, it was more than visible to others as well.

''it's okay, M'n'M. Nothing I can't handle.''

The woman smiled and went to her van, boarding it first, followed by Mrs Lucas, Ruby, Ashley and Marco. The rest of the staff followed suit and soon Emma was left alone in the enormous court yard.

She entered the garage to make sure the car was all set for their departure, and loaded her own luggage. She then turned and walked into the house.

* * *

''Regina?''

The curtains were open and there was no sight of Regina anywhere in the room, no sounds coming from the bathroom this time round. Emma walked out and checked the downstairs floor before coming to the only obvious conclusion. She slapped a palm against her forehead.

And sure as heck, there she was. Standing in front of her favourite full-length mirror, the one in the furthest room of the top floor of the mansion.

''Why do you always flutter away to this place, my little disobedient butterfly?''

She came to stand behind Regina, looping her arms around the slightly shorter brunette's waist, settling her head on Regina's shoulder.

''I came to say goodbye.''

When Regina replied, Emma immediately turned to face her, worried.

''You've been crying.''

''Don't be silly, dear. ''

''Regina.''

''I was just a little...emotional. We'll be getting back in three months. It's a long time to exist without the one place you call a refuge from all the sanity of the world.''

Emma's frown softened and she smiled soothingly.

''I'm your refuge now. If I'm around, there's nothing anyone can do to hurt you. And yes, not even the infamous_** Him** _I have yet to learn the identity of.''

Regina smiled, but it was a different kind of smile, the one that says tons without really trying.

''You can't be my refuge, love, much as I'd like you to. Such a thing would be way too dangerous. I want you with me, but my battles are mine and mine alone.''

Before Emma could question her, Regina kissed her and Emma's train of thought was gone.

When they parted, gasping for breath, Regina pecked Emma's lips once more before speaking.

''Would you mind getting my bags from my room and into the car? I'll be right down.''

''Sure. Anything.''

That one single word – ''anything''...it held more promise and sincerity, than any of the confessions of adoration Regina had heard directed at her. Another tear threatened to fall.

''Thank you. I'll be there in five minutes.''

When she was sure Emma was gone, her footsteps echoing down the steps of the grand staircase, Regina rifled through her handbag making sure she had everything she needed. Finally her fingers settled on the one important object she had decided to take with her, but didn't know why.

A cold feeling of dread smothered her and she knew she had to do something. Not knowing whether this was the something she would need, she went ahead and packed it. Now, she picked it up and held the object up for inspection. It was spotless as always, and the morning light bounced off the silvery material playfully.

She smiled sadly observing her father's old gun which she'd treasured for so long.

''Perhaps you will still be able to give me that happy ending, Papi.''


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you like this new chapter :) **

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

* * *

''Regina, wake up, sweetheart.''

The raven-haired woman sat up straight in the passenger seat and realized they were in a nearly abandoned parking lot in the pouring rain. She must have been asleep for a very long time since it was already dark, and it was only around 3 pm when she dozed off.

''Where are we?''

She looked around and couldn't for the life of her figure out which state, let alone the town they were in.

''We're half way to the ranch. I stopped here since it seems like this rain isn't gonna let up anytime soon, and I couldn't risk driving further, not with such a precious cargo under my care.''

She smiled warmly at the brunette and Regina's heart skipped a beat at the mushy statement.

''Okay, dear. So, I suppose we get a room in that motel?''

She pointed to a building a few yards away.

''Yes. A room. Or- or two rooms, if that's what you're more comfortable with.''

Regina snorted as she worked out the kinks in her sore neck.

''Emma Swan, are you suggesting I spend this one unsupervised night without you by my side? Because if so, I might consider being seriously offended.''

She wiggled her eyebrows playfully and without waiting for a response from a gobsmacked, smiling blonde, she exited the car and ran towards the reception desk of the motel. Emma folowed suit, shaking her head fondly, choosing to let the rain cool her flushed cheeks.

* * *

''There you go ma'm, room 108, I trust you will find everything to your satisfaction.''

Regina gave him a sacharrine smile and extinguished it just as quickly. She wasn't in the mood for slimy old men with a fetish for voyaerism. The way he gawked at her and then at a rain-soaked Emma was enough to send her irritation through the roof. Luckily her icy demeanour stopped the man dead in his tracks and he quickly shut his mouth and returned to the portable TV and the football game he was watching.

''Well, you certainly scared the pants off of that one, Regina.''

''And you must be off your rocker! Look at the state of you! How could you get so wet in a matter of seconds?! Come here...''

Regina walked quickly towards the bathroom and retrieved some of the towels, settling herself next to a now shuddering Emma, teeth chattering like castanetes.

''Miss Swan,need I remind you we're not in LA anymore? The climate does change you know. Take off your clothes, you need a bath and then you need to sleep. We both do. And I'm driving next.''

''But-''

''No. Arguments.''

Emma shuffled to the en-suite and started running herself a bath. As she stripped her wet clothes off, she remembered she still had a few things she wanted to know and that the ocasion was perfect for asking such questions.

* * *

She dove into the warm water and groaned in pleasure. She was so entranced in the feeling of the heat de-knotting her sore muscles that she didn't even hear the door to the bathroom open.

''I can see you're enjoying yourself. Scoot forward just a little?''

Emma looked up, surprised at being caught unaware and smiled at the sight of a gloriously naked Regina towering over her.

''Why, Your Majesty, of course, there's plenty of room for two in here. With one slight alteration to your plea, if you don't mind.''

She scooted, like asked, but instead of letting Regina get behind, she righted herself and motioned for the brunette to sit in front of her. Regina smirked but did as she was instructed.

''I prefer this position. Do you want to know why?''

''Mhm...''

Regina was already getting lost in the fragrant smells and the steam making her slightly woozy, she enjoyed it immensely. Her head lolled back and landed in the crook of Emma's neck. Emma couldn't resist but lick the portion of skin on display for her. This made Regina groan and tilt her head to allow Emma easier acces.

''I like being the one to protect you. And I want you to know that I will. Always. Without hesitation. No questions asked.''

This seemed to strike a chord with Regina and she swiftly turned to face Emma.

''Never say that unless you truly mean it, Swan.''

And then she exited the bath in a flurry of motion, leaving a trail of droplets in her wake.

Emma was at a loss for words. She had no idea what happened, but she was going to get to the bottom of everything.

* * *

''What the hell, Regina?! Here I am, trying to have a soul-baring moment and that's your reaction?! You know, relationships are about give and take. And so far, I haven't felt you being anything else than greedy... so, how about you get your head out of that perfect ass of yours and tell me what the fuck is going on here?!''

Only when she finished her spur-of-the-moment rant, she realized Regina was wrapped in one of the motel robes and was on the bed, her back turned to Emma.

''Regina...I...I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I...''

''_You_ may not know, but I do. It's always the same.''

She turned to look at Emma and her face was eerily devoid of emotion. Suddenly Emma caught glimpse of the woman she must have been when she first married Robert Gold.

''This is exactly how it starts. Everybody leaves. Daddy left. Mother was never there to begin with. Robert ''cared'' for about as long as it took to take my virginity. And you...how long before I become just another burden for you? Hm? Can you answer that? And like I said, it all starts with promises of taking the stars down from the heavens, ''just for me''. What an utter load of pig swill.''

Emma felt like someone had punched her in the gut and took all the air right out of her and the ground from underneath her feet. Seeing Regina now openly crying, knowing she had caused it made her want to punch a wall. Or herself.

Gingerly, trying to control her own tears, she approached the bed, sat down and held her hand out for Regina to take. When the brunette didn't respond Emma simply placed her palm on her shoulder and rubbed gently down the length of Regina's arm.

''When I was about...five years old...my mother died. I had no father and no next of kin. From the age of five I was little orphan Emma, the designated boumerang of the foster care system. I know a few things about being left behind, Regina. That's why I've always had such trouble connecting with people. I've had boyfriends, I've had girlfriends, but none of them ever heard an _I Love You_ leave my lips, or a promise of sticking around, because I knew that I would never ever lie or make a promise I couldn't keep. You are the only person I have wanted to tell everything to, the only person I could swear I would never leave of my own free will. They'd have to dragg me away in chains, and even that would be questionable as far as keeping me away from you goes.''

Regina listened to the confession with ragged breath, her right hand clutching the robe tighter around her neck.

Her other hand went up to Emma's hair, combing it. When her fingers brushed the place where Emma's stitches left marks, she winced and shut her eyes, fresh tears flowing down her cheeks.

Emma knew better than to ask anything.

''If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been in the laundry that day. You wouldn't have slipped. You wouldn't have almost died.''

The words left a bitter aftertaste in the Regina's throat and she shook her head to clear her focus. She looked up at Emma and grabbed her face with both her hands.

''I'm so sorry. I put the linens to wash and overdid it with the detergent...I almost killed you...''

Emma grabbed hold of Regina' shoulders and forced her to look straight into her eyes.

'It doesn't matter, Regina. It was an honest mistake. Shh...no more crying, please, baby...but...why you felt like you had to do laundry with a staff of fifty in the house is beyond me.''

''It's silly. And I'm not sure you'd appreciate it.''

''Try me.''

Regina squared her shoulders and wiped the tears away.

''The sheets, they...had my scent all over them...''

Emma looked at her dumbly, her head tilting to the side, still trying to figure out what Regina was trying to say. The brunette almost smiled at how sweetly innocent Emma could be sometimes.

''My scent, Emma, love...because that night I'd fallen asleep after...thinking about you...''

Realization hit Emma like a gavel and a huge grin was on her face within moments.

''Oh my god, Regina! ''

''Don't, it's just too embarrassing!''

''No, it's not! It's sexy. And soooo amazingly erotic. I would give anything to have a video or at least an audio track of it.''

Upon hearing the words, Regina's head shot up, eyes wide with fear.

''Fuck !''

She jumped off the bed, throwing her clothes back on and rifling through Emma's bag to get something dry for the blonde to wear. Emma felt a pair of jeans and a jersey land on her lap, and she watched in wonder as Regina scrambled around the room, packing their belongings.

''What's going on?''

''_**He**_ knows, and I have no idea what's going to happen now. What I do know is that we have to get to the ranch as fast as we can. ''

Emma thought about Regina's problem, even though she wasn't quite clear on what it was.

''I can call David. He could get Gold's plain ready in thirty minutes and be here within the next two hours.''

Regina nodded frantically, swallowing against a lump in her throat. Emma went to the reception desk to make the call, their cell phones had zero bars.

* * *

''Thank you...and Emma...I'm sorry. I should have explained everything the first time you asked.''

''Well, we have two and a half hours before David gets here. Do you maybe want to tell me now?''

Regina nodded.

''Well, the beginning, the middle and the end goal of all of this, is the protection of one of the two most important people in my life – you being the other one, of course. No questions, always and forever.''

Another deep breath before she uttered that knocked Emma for sic

''My daughter. She's eleven years old. Her name is Victoria.''


	10. Chapter 10

**And the unraveling of the conundrum begins! :) Enjoy my dears, and let's get through this horrible hiatus together, even though I simply fear the new episodes, just hoping that I don't see yet another scene in which our darling Regina has to cry her soul out. I don't think I could take it... sorry about that, it's just the way she' being treated by the writers this entire season really pisses me off! :/  
**

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Reviews are love and my medicine for SwanQueen heartbreak, so, if you're willing keep 'em comin'! ;)**

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

* * *

There. She'd said it. Now she'd have no choice of going back. Not on the ''you're one of the most important people in my life'' part. And not on the confession that she has a child.

Emma didn't speak for a long while, instead choosing to do a very good impression of a fish out of water. Regina had no idea what to make of it. Then, Emma's face broke into a dazzling smile. The brunette was slightly confused.

''Okay, I'm somewhat baffled by this reaction, I must say, dear.''

''Oh...I don't know , it's just...I think that the idea that there's a sweet little princess-like creature out there which is you down to a tee just adorable. Do you wanna tell me about her?''

''Not much to tell. I don't get to see her for more than twice a year. I have a box full of her pictures and drawings, report cards, baby shoes, a safety blanket I swore to guard with my life when she left it in my care four summers ago...and yet...I can't have my daughter.''

A chagrined sigh filled the tension-filled air around her being, and she rubbed her forearms to ward off the sudden, inexplicable chill.

''Regina, whatever it is, we're in it together, and I'm here for the long haul. I know these are probably not the words you'd lightly believe right now, but I want you to know that yes, you can trust me.''

''I do believe them. Right now, darling, if you told me the biggest lie in the world I would believe it, agreeing without a second thought that black is white, and that white is black. Because I love you, and no matter how hard I might try to fight it, I think this is the one time it will stick. ''

Emma nodded, emotions at _really_ hearing the three words directed at her clogging her throat.

''Now...let's get the whole ordeal over with. You need to know and I need to share.

''Okay. If you're ready.''

''Perhaps I've been ready the minute I first laid eyes on you, I only just realized it now.''

* * *

''It happened four years into my marriage. I was lonely, devastated and hurting. Mother had decided not to visit more than once a year, which I was very much okay with. I couldn't stand the sight of her. She had found a home for herself in Cannes with one of Gold's business partners. And then one summer...we were in the Hamptons.''

Regina's eyes had taken on a lost look, like she was seeing something else other than the dirty old motel wallpaper. A soft regretful smile lingered on her plump lips. She bent her head and a curtain of raven hair covered what seemed like a blush.

''I can't recall a time I remembered it all so freely. He was one of the new stable boys. I was 22, and in desperate need for some kind of normal human contact...''

Unbidden, tears ran freely down the smoothness of the woman's cheeks and Emma quickly let her arms circle Regina's tiny frame, the sobs shaking her body reverberating inside Emma's very soul.

''He's Victoria's father.''

''Where is he now?''

Regina snorted and her spine stiffened.

''France. Italy. Mexico. Who knows how far the money could have gotten him.''

''What do you mean, what money?''

''The one he was paid off with to leave me alone and pregnant. The very night I told him about the baby.''

In order to avoid another burst of negative energy and a long heinous rant, Emma shut her eyes against the images Regina' words created.

''Did you love him?''

''I didn't know what love was at 22. Not until I gave birth to my baby girl.''

''I don't understand. You said you get to see her, that her father was paid off to leave...argh, this is all so confusing.''

''Imagine what it felt like for me at the time, love. No, it's really quite simple, when the bare facts are laid out in front of you. _**He**_ made it very clear, ever since the moment that platinum wedding slid on my finger that he would make my life a misery. And he very quickly acheived that goal. You'd never expect that of a fifteen-year-old, would you?''

''It was a kid? Regina, who-''

And then all the little puzzle pieces fell into place.

''**_He_** is...Neal? The spoiled Gold boy?!''

* * *

''He was a problematic child. The first four years of my marriage, before I met Victoria's father, he was easier to handle. But that year, his mother was committed. Somehow he got it into his psychotic little brain that I was responsible for it. Utter drivel! Gold was the one who sent her packing to that insane asylum. And for once, who could blame him? She was making our lives hell, well, mine more than usual. She would call in the middle of the night just to scream at me. Her little spawn used to record all the messages she left for me and played them any chance he got. Robert would usually rein him in, but even he wasn't around all the time.

Later on, when he realized what his father's credit cards can do, he used the power of money to control me, even though he was only 15. He found us in the stables. I saw him from the corner of my eye, and he had this devil glint in his eyes like I would be his property forever. And in a way, he was right. One word from him and Gold would have me flayed for the county whore he would believe I was. I didn't care at the time, though. Until I found out about the pregnancy, that is.

So, the first love of my life had left me with a child to think of, and my biggest enemy proposed a deal from which, he thought, we would both benefit. As if I was going to believe that. But I had no choice.

I was to tell no one of the pregnancy and when I started to show I would hide away at the ranch. He said he woud take care of all the necessary arrangements and his father. How he managed to sway any kind of doubt on Robert's end was beyond me, but I didn't care.

His terms were simple. I was to see her very rarely, and she would know that I was someone who cared for her, ''her late mother's best friend'', but...I would never be able to tell her who I really was. She's being taken care of by Fiona, one of their old cooks. She lives in one of the adjacent houses, half a mile from the ranch. She is the reason my daughter is safe and sound today, certainly not Neal.''

Later on, as time went by and things settled into a kind of routine - if you could even call it that, I stumbled across a recording device in one of the vases in the master bedroom. I searched and searched and sure enough, the entire house - or at least the areas I used to frequent -were wired. That's how he knows everything. He knows about you, I had cried your name countless times in the dead of night. He knows I failed to play by his freakish rules. And now that he knows that I am trying to be happy, for he thinks I deserve no such thing as happiness, he is going to take his revenge...on her. Because he is well aware of the fact that that is the worst thing he could do to me. Worse than-''

Regina's voice faltered and she bowed her head in an act of shame.

''Regina?''

Emma called out to the woman in her arms, wary of the answer she might receive in return when she asked her question.

''Did the son of a bitch...did he...force himself on you?''

Regina simply burried herself further in Emma, trying to run away from all the bad memories, her heart breaking and fraying just that much more.

Emma hugged the brunette harder and murmered soft encouragements in her hair, her insides boiling with fury and desire for revenge.

* * *

They were in the air less than two hours later. David was nothing if not an expedient employee.

All the while during the flight, Emma pondered her options. Regina was asleep, streaks of nightmares entering her slumber as she jerked ocasionally. The tears had finally worn her out. In Emma's arms, she was aparently not at all phased by the fact that David had witnessed them hugging as they entered the plane. Somehow, Emma also knew she could trust him, and apparently so did Regina, and she decided to try and relax in her seat. She gently brushed Regina's silky hair with her fingers and hatched a scheme.

''_So, the bratty bastard is the problem..well, I'm about to become his worst fucking nightmare.''_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Another chapter so soon, it can't be?! :D Enjoy the chase and adrenaline rush of the first few moments of the rescue of little Victoria as I think of other interesting things to put in the following chapters! :D I love the reviews, thank you so much and...what can I say, keep 'em comin'...pretty please? :D**

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

* * *

As they exited the plane onto Gold's personal little runway, Emma let Regina enter the waiting car that was to take them to the main house.

''Stay here. I need to talk to David.''

Her voice was all tension and nerves and Regina tried to calm her by flashing one of her best smiles, the ones that didn't quite reach her eyes. She forgot Emma was one of the rare people who could now read through said smiles and call them a different name – worry.

''It's okay, I got this... trust me.''

''I do.''

The way Regina uttered those two words made it sound almost as though she was saying them under a arch of flowers about to become Emma's partner forever. Realizing that should everything go well, that was a future most definitely in the cards for the two of them, Emma smiled, some of the tension gone. Regina kissed her, murmuring against her lips.

''Go. Be my saviour.''

* * *

David was about to enter the car but Emma's voice stopped him as she waved him over to her side.

''Emma?''

There was hesitation in his voice, but also a kind of readiness, like he wanted with all his might to help, because he knew it was help she was going to ask for.

''How well do you know Gold's son?''

David's brow furrowed in thought, and he fought hard not to let all the negative things he had to say about the deviant of a man slip.

''Well enough.''

Emma smiled knowingly, now assured in her doubts that David would be an ally, most definitely not a hindrance.

''I have a problem. Can I count on you?''

''Yes.''

''Well, that was an awfully quick reply. You don't wanna take a minute to think about it?''

''No. I will help. No questions asked. It has to do with Mrs Mills, that much I know. It's been a while since I got a call to pick her up from the middle of nowhere on such short notice. And by 'while' I mean - never. And he...well, let's just say he really rubs me the wrong way.''

Emma nodded, grateful that her decision to talk to David had been the right one.

''Okay, then, can I trust you to let me know when and if you get a call to pick up Neal and bring him here?''

''I already have. He's been at the ranch since last night. His flight to Vancouver had been canceled and he turned around, deciding to come here instead.''

Emma's face went pale. She almost lost her footing, knowing what this news implied. Victoria could already be Neal's hostage.

''Okay...David, what I'm about to say is as serious as hell. Shit has just hit the fan, and the proportions are epic. Take us to the main house. During the ride I'll talk to Regina. And then...then we'll just...have to think of something.''

David nodded, not asking anything else, for which Emma was more than grateful.

* * *

''Regina...breathe...calm down...''

Regina was beyond calming down at that point, and her jaw was set tight, her eyes almost deranged with the fire of revenge burning hard and deep.

''I will end his miserable little existance if it is the last thing I do. He hurts a hair on her head, he's a dead man. He lays a hand on her, and he's a dead man. And when we do get her back...believe me when I tell you...He is. A . Dead. Man. ''

Emma couldn't help but be in awe of the way Regina said the words, her voice not wavering, determination carved onto her features ever so irretrieveably.

''Regina, you know you can count on me. Emma filled me in on everything. Anything you want me to do, I will. Neal is a lunatic, I think we all know that. Like father like son.''

''Thank you, David. I'm so sorry you're going into this blind not knowing precisely who, what, or why, but...I promise, when this chapter of my life is over, I will thank you properly. ''

''No need, Regina. I've witnessed Neal treat you and everyone else around him with nothing else but disdain. Taking him down in any way will be reward enough. And whoever this person you're talking about is, she is very important to you. She's valuable to you more than life itself. I can relate. If anything happened to Mary Margaret I would react in the exact same way. So you can count on me to act as if I was working to save her.''

Emma saw him smile encouragingly through the rearview mirror and a large whoosh of air exited her lungs.

* * *

The car veered off the main road leading to the house and charged for the house Victoria lived in. Regina's heart leapt to her throat as they neared the drive way.

Emma could make out a figure of an old woman outlined against the porch lights. She deduced it must have been Fiona, the woman who had been posing as Victoria's grandmother ever since the girl was born. She had her hands clasped tightly and tears on her face. Before the car even ground to a halt, Regina was out and running towards her.

''What happened? Fiona, where did he take her?''

''I...I don't know. She didn't want to go, Regina. He kept telling her that they'd have fun, like they always did, and in the end he simply dragged her away. I'm so sorry, there was nothing I could have done.''

Regina hugged the older woman to provide some sort of comfort, telling her it wasn't her fault.

''Do you have any idea where he might have taken her? Fiona, this is really important, you know the kind of man he is...''

Regina's voice cracked. Emma grasped her hand.

''I think he mentioned something about the stables. But, would he actually take her there?''

''Oh yes. That is the one place he would take her alright. And he wanted me to know.''

Regina stalked back to the car and before David and Emma knew it she was in the driver's seat.

''Regina, you're in no state to drive, let David...''

''No! She's my daughter! Now you can either get in or stop wasting my time.''

Relucantly, the two got in the car. Emma watched as Regina frantcially searnched her handbag for her father's weapon.

''I have it. I saw and grabbed it when you were freaking out in the motel room.''

Regina's head whipped to the passenger's seat for an instant.

''What? Give it back, now!''

''No. I'd wager both David and I would be better with it. We'll be able to use it with a clear head. Regina, please.''

Regina's anger deflated slightly as she nodded almost imperceptively.

''It's fully loaded and recently cleaned. If you need to shoot, you'll get six chances to hit your target. ''

''I'll only need one.''

Then, Emma turned to David, a question in her eyes, and subsequently on her lips.

''You packin'?''

He smiled and showed them his own tiny , but rather efficient Smith & Wesson which was tucked safely against his ankle. Emma's eyebrow shot up, impressed.

''When you work for Gold as his personal pilot, being his escort during a lot of less than proper business meetings you learn that self-protection may not be such a bad thing.''

Regina snorted in defeat and fury.

''Well, that's great. I don't feel left out _at all_.''

''You don't need firepower. You can have this, though.''

He handed her a small, flat, rectangular device, the size of a slightly larger cell phone.

''What is it?''

''Well, let's just say you get zapped with this thing, it'll take you a considerable while to make a comeback.''

As she drove, she threw ocasional glances at the taser in her hand and imagined using ot on Neal. The image gave her the boost needed to believe she would get her daughter back safely. Her lip curled back in a snarl and a subdued growl came out.

''_Mommy's coming, baby.''_, she thought to herself as she saw the dimmed lights of Gold's stables about half a mile in the distance.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! :) Sorry for the later than usual update, work's been a little busy these days :) Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you thought. Also, as I wrote this chapter, my inspiration came from the song _''Our Solemn Fire''_ by Within Temptation. If you want to get the real dramatic feel, you could listen to it while reading:) Or not - your choice, of course! :)****Enjoy, and review if you like it :)  
**

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

* * *

''Guys, I think we should leave the car here. If we continue on, he'll hear us sooner and we might want the element of surprise on our side.''

''Element of surprise?!''

Regina smirked mirthlessly.

''There's no such thing with this psycho, David. He knows very well I'm here. To him it's only a matter of time.''

''Yes, but maybe he thinks you'll come alone. He has no idea the two of us will be with you. So, here's what we can do...''

Though Emma was very reluctant to leave Regina alone, she had to agree with David. The trio made their way to the stables, and in three different directions. Emma and David they waited for Regina to walk in first.

She searched the stalls first, knowing Neal's flair for drama would make it the perfect place to torment her. Maybe he thought it would make her re-live the moment it all started all those years ago...she shook her mind to clear any and all thoughts that weren't of her daughter and keeping her alive.

''_Victoria, sweetie, where are you...''_, she spoke inwardly, as she krept to each and every stall. As she approached the final one, where her own prized steed Furio was situated, calm and unafraid, she almost slumped onto his comforting side in defeat. Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes and she blinked them away. Furio woke and nudged his head against her cheek. She returned the tender gesture, grateful for their unbreakable bond more than ever.

But when she finally told herself to keep it together and focused on the task at hand she saw a flicker of light, like the flame of a torch, unsteady, swaying in the summer breeze, mixing with the scents of the night and warm hay.

She exited the spacious stables onto the main road leading to the obstacle course. It was dark, but not dark enough for her to miss the silhouettes of two people sitting on top of Eve, the broodiest, most unpredictable horse Regina had ever ridden.

She saw the great white beast flair its nostrils with fury as she was most probably pissed at having been woken from her ''beauty sleep''. The brunette wondered briefly how it was even possible she missed the fact that she wasn't in her stall. _Oh how that thing belonged in a glue factory_, thought Regina angrily, and even more viciously now that she saw her own child poised on top of the great monster with a mind of its own.

And behind Victoria, poor helpless little Victoria, sat an even greater monster. Together, he and Eve made a gruesome duo, almost guaranteed to end her baby's life just to make her suffer, just like that time when Eve threw the brunette to the ground for no reason and proceded to pound her hooves against the ground, a look of pure insanity in her glazed over stare. It was almost as if she somehow shared the hatred her owner had of his stepmother.

Quickly, before he saw her, she went back in and reached Furio.

''Okay, boy, it's me and you me.''

The animal seemed to understand and let out a soft sound, and Regina could almost hear the soft notes of comfort in the way it echoed against the walls.

She mounted him swiftly and expertly, happy that the saddle had been left out, ready and prepaired for her arrival.

* * *

As she rode out she could almost feel the eyes of both David and Emma as well as Neal and her daughter boring into her. Her back straight, eyes focused and devoid of emotion, she reached the center of the obstacle ring quickly. She allowed her gaze to fall to her daughter's form, trembling in the arms of her captor, and the grip she had over the reins tightened, her knuckles white with rage.

''Why, Regina, what are you doing here? How on Earth did you find us?''

The fake sweetness and the mockery of his tone enveloped and smothered the woman but she held her own, not allowing herself to even look at Victoria. If she did, she knew she would be at risk of crumpling like a piece of paper and begging for mercy.

''Junior, I see you're still up to your old tricks. What are you doing here with the girl, it's the middle of the night?''

''Oh, I thought we'd take a little midnight horseback ride. She likes it, don't you, Vicky?''

He shoved the girl's shoulder roughly, and she shuddered and remained quiet. Regina grit her teeth together firmly to stop herself from losing control.

''She's just a little sleepy right now, right baby girl? You having yanked her out of bed in the middle of the night and all that.''

It took all her will power not to bite his head off for touching her daughter. Victoria may have been trembling before, but now she was looking up at her mother, a fierce look of deteremination in her eyes, eyes so much like her Regina's. She almost broke down, but Victoria's gaze kept her grounded.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see a figure in the distance,behind Neal's left shoulder. She guessed correctly it was David. She hoped Emma was able to see them, too. Strength in numbers and all that.

* * *

''_I was freezing, even though it was a warm summer's night. I was in my nightgown, he didn't even let me change before he picked me up and put me in his car. I was so afraid. Afraid when I saw Eve who hated my guts because I knew she would just love to see me trampled underneath her giant hooves. _

_His hands were ice-cold and my skin was goose-bumpy, my hair whipping every which way. By the time he had me up on Eve she was already angry for being up so late and her thrashing gait told me everything I needed to know. Me, a mere 11-year-old will be dead before the night is over, simply because this disgustingly disobedient animal already made her call._

_Grandma Fiona always tells me I'm too smart for my age. I laugh when she says things like that. I'm hardly a brainiac, but what I do know is what I see. Like, I knew at age seven that she wasn't really my grandma. My parents were hardly mentioned around the house, and I had no photos of them. I wasn't allowed to ask about them either. So, reason told me that something was wrong. _

_One day I went through her old trunk, the one she kept in the back of the pantry, thinking I knew nothing about it. In it there were millions of trinkets, mementos, and photos. But none were of her children. I knew, because all of them had writings on the back, with the dates, places and names. I knew then that Fiona was not Grandma. Just Fiona. But, there had to be a reason why everyone was lying to me._

_And then, last year on my birthday, some of the pieces fell together perfectly and I smiled inwardly, but kept my secret to myself._

_Regina had come over, just like she did every year on my birthday. Mountains of presents were piled on our dining room table and she had snuck into my room to wake me up with kisses as was our tradition. _

_I loved the days when she visited. And when she would leave I would feel empty and sad. Fiona always said it would pass, and it did, but never completely._

_After she'd wake me up, our custom was for her to brush my hair in front of the mirror in my room. I loved the way her gentle fingers took care of my hair, never letting a knot hurt or a single strand break or split._

_As we sat like that, each in our own thoughts, I looked up at her reflection. She was focused on my long locks and her face was blissfully unaware of my observation. And then the knowledge hit me like a ton of bricks! _

_I saw it, right there, in her eyes that were also mine. In the colour of her raven hair which matched mine down to a tee. And then the wide smile she graced me with, sealed it for me. I was looking at the face of my mother, happy and angry at the same time. Happy for finally catching up and angry at myself for being so blind for so long._

_I didn't tell her I knew. Something I wasn't meant to know prevented her from telling me the truth. The way her hands would encase me every time she came to visit showed me there was nothing she wanted more in the world than to be with me forever. But something or someone was an obstacle she couldn't overcome._

''_Uncle'' Neal's behaviour told me everything I needed to know. Even when I was no older than four I remember shying away from his touch and his gaze. It made me scared. And now, with his hands around me like two vicious snakes, I knew I had to do something. But I just couldn't stop shaking and hated myself for it!_

_And then, I saw her. She was a beautiful vision. My mother on horseback, like I've seen her so many times before. But this time, her eyes were set in firm determination, her jaw tight and her back regally straight. She was like a Queen heading off to war, and I felt my heart grow with pride. Her voice, when she spoke, was like music to my ears, because it held that protective note in it I always adored hearing, because I knew it was always for my benefit and my benefit only._

_I felt my breathing return to normal and I was no longer afraid. She was there._

* * *

Emma had agreed to keep her cell line open so she could communicate with David who was on the opposite end of the obstacle field, observing the unnerving scene unfolding in front of them. It annoyed her she couldn't hear what was going on. Then she heard David's voice in her left ear where she placed her Bluetooth.

'' I think he has a gun. I don't know if you can see it, but it's outlined through his jacket. We have to be very careful about how we deal with this.''

Emma felt like her heart was leaping to her throat but she tamped the nerves down.

''I'm all up for careful if that means getting Regina and the kid out there safely. What I'm worried about is Regina and her thoughts on this. You know she would do anything to save her child, much like any mother out there. Taking a bulet would hardly be a problem.''

''I know.''

''Do you have a clear shot? He doesn't have a grasp on the gun yet, so maybe if we make him fall back by shooting his shoulder it would give her time to grab the kid and run?''

''I'm not sure. Right now, all I have a clear shot of is his head...''

Emma swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

''David...you said no questions asked. So...if he so much makes the tiniest of moves towards that gun...we shoot him. I don't have a good angle from here, but if you do...do it.''

There was no hesitation on the other end of the line.

''Consider it done.''

* * *

''Neal...what is it that made you this crazy? Was it the moment your mother was sent to the loony bin? The moment your father married me? Or a combination of the two? What was it about your life that makes you hate me and everything about me so damned much?''

The derisive note of her voice hit the man hard and his nostrils flared, and Regina couldn't help but think how much he looked like his horse in that moment.

''My mother - yes. Your marriage to my father -most definitely...but you know, I could have lived with all of that...if only you realized, if only you got it through that thick brain of yours...''

Regina was making neither head nor tail of his rambling. She frowned and then almost jumped back at the sound of the crazed man screaming, making Victoria shrink further into herself.

''You bitch! I loved you! Since the first day I saw you at school! I loved you when you danced. I loved you when you cried at your father's funeral. I loved every bit of you until you sold yourself to my father. It was then that I knew I would do anything to make you realize and pay. Your little stable boy and the way you were enchanted with him made all that possible for me. Now you will finally feel the pain I've been feeling for years.''

The flash of silver was unexpected and Regina's stomach clenched. The shrill sound of a gun being cocked was enough to make her want to tear his head off. But before he had the time to do anything else, Regin saw Neal topple over and fall to the ground, relinquishing his hold on Victoria.

Instead of relief at seeing that the man was no longer a threat, as he was letting out his final bloody gurgles of life on the dry dirt, her eyes widened with fear as she saw Eve, that hated animal prop up dangerously on her hind legs, Victoria gripping the reins tightly. In a second, they were off at record speed, and all Regina could hear was Victoria's voice, high-pitched with crippling fear.

''Help me! Help me Mommy!''


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya! :) A new chapter to wrap some things up and steer us towards a more happy Emma and Regina - hopefully;) Enjoy, and once again, thank you soooo much for all your reviews and supportive PMs. You are simply the best! :)**

**xoxoxo**

**Tasha V.**

* * *

Regina galloped like the wind towards the menace that currently held her daughter hostage, hurtling towards the forested area surrounding the obstacle ring. Another second and she would lose sight of them. She spurred Furio, perhaps a little too forcefully and he bolted like lightning towards Regina's aim.

Victoria's chimy, terriffied tone cut to her very core and Regina thought she would fall of her own horse if she kept focusing on it. Instead she focused all her emotions on Eve, that nasty little excuse for an animal and what she would do if ever her morals allowed her to hurt an animal. Which she just might end up doing if it meant saving Victoria's life.

* * *

David ran as quickly as he could to the shed next to the stables and not knowing what else to do, Emma followed him in. When he unveiled a big hulking motorcycle sitting under a blue tarp her eyes shone with new hope.

''Hop on, quick!''

And before she knew it, she was steering them towards Regina, whose form they could barely make out, edging towards the trees. Emma gave it more than enough gas and David held on tighter, both of them hoping against all hope they made it in time.

* * *

Regina was gainig on the bitch, and she could feel the fire of her own boling blood corusing through her veins, taking control of her actions. Her left hand held a firm grip over the reins, and her right grabbed the inside of her jacket searching for the one weapon she had. Hopefully, she would be close enough to use it, she thought.

''Victoria!''

She yelled at the girl who managed to whip her head towards her mother just in time to see her holding her hand out for her to grasp. The little girl's body was thrashing wildly against the enormous mare's back and Regina could see the tear tracks on her rosy cheeks. That in and of itself was enough to send another wave of ravaging anger through her body.

Victoria was still a few inches out of her grasp, and as they rode the dangerous tidal wave of terror, dodging tree trunk after tree trunk, the lower branches marking their skin viciously, she saw her chance and took it. Without thinking too much, she calculated the risk, and realized,as miserable as it made her feel, that from the position she was in she wouldn't be able to grab and get Victoria off of Eve's back.

Her right hand stretched out as far as was humanly possible, she charged the taser to full power and the whizzing, whirring sound told her it would do her bidding fair and true. A part of her felt an amazing kind of gratification at what was about to happen.

* * *

''David, can you get a clear aim from here? I don't think there's anything Regina can do.''

Emma had to yell over the sound of the engine roaring, but David heard her loud and clear, nodded to himself and drew his weapon from where he was mounted on the bike, right behind his boss.

He tried to find an angle that would be a safe one to shoot from, meaning one that wouldn't endanger mother or child, but simply put a halt to the horse's wild sprint.

'It's pointless, if I do anything, I end up with the risk of hitting Victoria or Regina.''

Emma's heart twisted with fear.

''Okay, get back down. We're gonna try a different approach.''

Having said that, she took a sharp right and the bike slid into the ravine dangerously steep and deadly looking. She'd done her research of the ranch and surrounding terraine, and knew that if they took it, with a little luck and good timing they would come up right in front Regina.

* * *

Regina jammed the device into the flesh of the animal's hind quarters and felt the powerful electrical surge run through it. The buzzing, sawing sound that came from the horse's mouth was someting she certainly did not expect and when Eve dug her hooves into the ground, Regina's insides turned to ice as she witnessed everything as if in slow motion.

Just as Victoria's tiny body was jolted roughly from the oversized saddle she was stuck in, a dark figure appeared and a shrill sound of metal clanging against metal accompanied it. Regina saw Emma's lithe form hop of the bike and David following suit.

Victoria was projectiled through the air and after a second - which to Regina felt like an eternity – the girl landed squarely in the blonde's arms.

Regina, seeing that her child was finally safe, let out a sigh of relief and with it, she lost consciousness. The darkness was something she welcomed now, knowing her baby was safe.

* * *

Victoria was shaking in Emma's arms, twisting wildly, looking and screaming for Regina.

''It's okay, sweetie, she's right...''

When Emma turned to face what she knew was more than likely a petrified Regina what she didn't expect to see was David kneeling by her side, trying to wake her.

''Regina!''

''Mommy!''

Emma ran to Regina's body, now slumped on the ground. Furio was standing next to his mistress,worried, just as the rest of them were, his ears pricked up, trying to wake her by making the soft sounds he knew always cheered the brunette woman up.

The body of Eve was a few yards away, still twitching with the aftereffects of the electricity being poured into it. Emma spared not glance at her, for all she cared, the damn mule could rot in the darkest of the dark bottomless pits, along with her owner.

The three people huddled closer. Emma cupped Regina's cheek and Victoria lay her head on her mother's chest, sobbing quietly.

Emma looked up at David.

''She's probably just in shock. Her pulse is strong. Tonight was just too much for her. ''

''You can say that again. Victoria...sweetie, look at me...''

She gently lifted the teary-eyed child's head, offering a smile of comfort.

''You're safe now. And you mother is going to be just fine. ''

''Emma, we should get back to the house and get a doctor.''

David sighed and remembered that just moments prior, he had murdered another human being.

''David, you were a loyal friend._** I**_ told you to take the shot. Do you understand? That's as good as having fired the gun myself. Gold's going to want someone's head for this and it will be mine. Not yours.''

''Emma, there is no way-''

''Don't argue with me on this. We will deal with it as soon as we get Victoria and Regina to safety.''

David stopped Emma's hurried words with a gentle pat on the shoulder and a reassuring smile.

''I ended a person's life tonight. But, I had every reason to. And we will not be calling the police or anything of the sort. We will sit tight, all of us, in the main house, and wait for Gold's arrival. ''

Emma's emerald spheres widened at the prospect of what the idea meant,and just as she was about to protest, David stopped her.

''No. I know what I'm doing. Like you told me at the beginning of this evening – no questions asked. Do we have a deal?''

The man's blue eyes gave off a spark of such conviction and sincerity that it was hard for Emma not to believe, in an instant, that all would be well.

''Yes, we have a deal.''

Emma then turned to Victoria again, and helped her get to her feet.

''Sweetie, you need to go with David. And you don't have to worry anymore. We won't let anything happen to you.''

The little girl nodded as she watched the blonde-haired man and woman help her mother onto her horse. David then picked her up and got her onto the bike and sped off in front of Emma and Regina - every bit the bodyguard securing the perimeter.

Emma cocooned Regina's body in front of her own,stronger frame, and hoped the faith she put in David's words would prevail. When she turned back one last time to inspect the source of a rustling sound, she saw the dizzy animal that was Eve stumble sloppily into he depths of the woods, hopefully never to be seen again.

_''Good riddance''_, thought Emma, as she guided Furio's steps towards the lights of the estate shimmering in the distance.

* * *

**p.s. - I just remembered - I received a couple of PMs asking me about the song from the first chapter, the one Regina was dancing to. It's by a Russian singer Julia Volkova, and the song name is ''I Didn't Wanna Do it''**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**OK, first off - who else here felt enormously wronged by the stupid bench scene last night?! I mean, they could at least have had them sit on the same piece of wood, if nothing else! Geez! Viva La Swan Queen Nation! K, calming down now, just had to get it out of my system. **

**Hope you like this one, it's sad, angsty and serious, everything that goes before a tooth-decayingly sweet epilogue ;)**

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

* * *

As she stumbled through the haze of unconsciousness and back into the land of the waking, Regina heard snippets of a conversation between David and Emma. She couldn't quite make out what it was about or where she was, for that matter, but she did pick up on the extremely edgy tone Emma's voice had taken on. But the assurance in David's words was somewhat soothing, and she would take all the support she could.

She became acutely aware of a scent of vanila flower and orange along with of a feeling of skilled, tiny fingers combing through her hair. Then, the realization hit her like thunder and her eyes snapped open, her head lifting, whipping left and right, looking for her daughter. She would recognize her child's touch and favourite shampoo in between a thousand others.

She sat up on the couch and grabbed hold of Victoria, whose lap she was propped up against only mere minutes before.

Tears of joy slid down her cheeks and into the girl's soft hair, and the child clutched at her mother with equal force.

''Mommy...I know now. _Lo se ahora. Soy tuya._ I'm yours. All yours''

Happiness at hearing her daughter say the words, and in their native tongue, made Regina speechless. She smiled a wide smile and scooped the child further into her arms. Emma's eyes were riveted on the two and the tears came, unbidden. A huge burden was lifted off her heart, even though a different kind of danger loomed over them.

* * *

Regina was back to her old self after a while, though the fervent giddiness over having her daughter back hadn't simmered down completely and most likely never would. Emma, her and David were seated in the living room, while Victoria was sent to Mary Margaret and Mrs Lucas, to get something to eat. Regina had Marco watch over them, just in case, and alert them should Gold arrive earlier than expected.

Ruby, Belle, Marco, Mary Margaret and Mrs Lucas were now additions to the little group of people working to solve their little conundrum.

''So, when he comes back, what exactly do we do?''

''Well, whatever it is, I'd say hurrying up would be a good idea. David, you said you had some magic up your sleeve, I suggest you work it so we can start praying for a miracle.''

Regina squeezed Emma's hand feverishly.

''I'm sorry for getting all of you into this. It's nothing but a clusterfuck of errors, isn't it?''

''Saving your child is not a mistake, Regina. Now let's do this so life can go on as normal.''

David spoke with such certainty that it made Regina wonder - what exactly was he up to?

''But, first of all, Regina, I have to ask you. Who is Victoria's legal guardian?''

''Fiona. Neal didnt want anything leading back to him, so, at least on paper, she is Victoria's only next of kin.''

''Okay. Do you think she would give her back to you?''

''Without a second thought. The only person she was doing it for was Victoria, since she knew no good could ever come of fighting the power Neal had over me. Now that he's out of the way, she would gladly give my daughter back to me. She's said so many times.''

''Good. That takes care of that hurdle. I was hoping Neal wasn't as smart as ensuring himself like that. Binding himself to Victoria legally would mean Gold would get to have her now that Neal is...gone.''

Regina gasped mutely at the thought, the images it provoked and swallowed against an ever present lump in her throat.

''I called Belle. After talking to her and Ruby, she found a way in which, after what I say and do, you can get your closure. Waterproof and airtight.''

Regina was baffled and stunned, to say the least. Her Ausie college friend was the only person who knew about her life with Gold and the things she went through with Neal, but what could she possibly have that could help? But, a sudden slamming of a car door interrupted her thoughts.

The man himself was back.

''Here goes nothing, guys.''

David smiled and winked at the women mischievously and went to greet Gold at the main entrance. They had all agreed to stay in the kitchen while he spoke to Gold in his study. He brought his gun with him, at Regina's insistance, but David knew it wasn't going to be necessary. He felt the weight of his pistol against the inside of his leg and the even bigger weight of his iPhone in his left jacket pocket.

* * *

''Emma, what if he-...I mean, what if they-...''

She had neither the strength nor the will to end that sentence. Emma's back was turned to her as she pondered the arrival of yet another day through the smudgy glass. The sun was achingly bright. Has it already been that long? It seemed like only yesterday she was with Regina in that secret room, making love to her for the first time. She sighed as a shiver ran down her spine at the memory. _Please, let everything go smoothly. I couldn't stand to see her world shattered. She, of all people doesn't deserve it._

* * *

''Darling, what is it?''

''Nothing.''

''No. You're hiding something from me.''

Fear. It was nothing more than fear. Fear of abandonment, solitude, desperation, failure and everything in between. There was no way Emma could explain it to Regina, if she wanted to. But, she didn't, since she knew that adding that weight onto the brunette's already full plate...well, it wasn't the most polite thing, now was it. She turned in Regina's arms that had circled her waist.

''Emma? Tell me.''

''I love you.''

''Emma...''

There was a cautioning tone in Regina's voice, begging her not to have the conversation lead to where she thought it was headed.

''And I don't want you ever to leave me.''

Regina exhaled a breath of relief and leaned her forehead against the blond's furrowed brow.

''Oh, my darling, how could you even think that I would do such a thing?''

Emma's smile was sorrowful and she quirked her lip upward, and shrugged.

''They were your words, not mine. _Everybody leaves_. Or something to that effect. I just...I really, really, _really_...don't want to lose you.''

Regina's cheeks reddened as she thought back to her own childish ways and the way she treated Emma in the darkness of a dank motel in the middle of nowhere.

''Love, you should know a thing or two about me. I've been broken, so, _so_ many times before. But I always manged to pick myself up and dust my shiny surface off, looking good as new. But, the cracks remain. The weaknesses, the tears and the scars don't go away easily. I will be a handful, as I'm pretty sure you will too, Emma Swan, you mark my words. But that's why it's called a relationship. We're human, not gods, and therefore, fallible. Not perfect.

I guarantee there will be days when I will want to leave. But I won't. Because it's those moments, the moments that we let teach us a little bit about ourselves that make us who we are. And whatever the minute, insignificant thing that you did that made me want to leave will also force me to turn right back and make love to you and kiss you senseless. Because what it boils down to is the fact that while my back is turned to you, or your back is turned to me... there is nothing I want more than to be looking into your eyes.''

When the last syllable left Regina's lips, Emma's crashed onto hers with such a force it was breath-taking, quite literally. Her tongue begged entrance and as soon as she slid it past Regina's pearly white teeth, they both saw those same stars behind their eyes that led them to that dancefloor in L.A.

The need for oxygen broke them up and they smiled at each other, lips bruised and red. Hands clasped tightly together.

They heard David enter, but neither turned. They were still staring into each other's face, willing themselves to get through whatever news David had for them. And then, they swivelled to meet his gaze.

''Ladies. Your champion has won your battle.''

The same devilish smirk he left them with was still on his face and Regina and Emma childishly jumped into his arms at the same time, and he found himself with an embrace full of two screaming, laughing women. They all landed on the couch and just like that, Emma realized all her fears had vanished.

* * *

Regina stared at the divorce papers which she had signed the minute David handed them to her after they'd recuperated from their squealing session. The flourish in her penmanship was never more perfect, and she glanced at Gold's name already on the dotted line, curiosity getting the best of her.

''So that's what Belle gave you? The draft of my initial divorce papers, the ones he refused to sign five years ago?''

''Yup. Once I told her of the recordings I had of every single shady business deal of Gold's, she knew he couldn't say no when confronted with it and that he would sign the divorce papers without blinking. That part, however, wasn't true. That man can wield a cane, I'll tell you that. I think that at one point, steam was coming out of his ears.''

The mirthless tone of David's voice reminded the three of them of the one final question to be asked.

''What...How did he react when you told him about Neal?''

''I told him only after he signed and I'd pocketed the papers. He was...''

A dark shadow crossed David's boyish face. His shoulders slumped. Emma took the seat next to him, and Regina sat primly in front of him, on the mahagony coffee table, trying to lend her support over his grief and the guilt he felt. The two women knew there was nothing they could ever do to repay him for what he had done for them, so they simply acknowledged his courage by letting him speak in his own time.

He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

''He just...stopped talking. It was like...Like I'd killed him too. Then he just...walked out, got in his car and drove off.''

* * *

Later on they would read of it in the newspapers – where bad news spread faster than wildfire_. ''L.A. Businessman Commits Suicide - No Foul Play Suspected.''_

Regina attended his funeral alone. She felt like she owed him that much. He was the man who had taken away her freedom, but in the end, he was also the man who, though indirectly, gave her Victoria and led her to Emma. And for that, she would always be grateful. She smiled as she observed the single thorned red rose fall to the oak of his desending caskett. _Rest in peace, Robert._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Five years later**_

''Get back here, Henry! Oooh, I'm gonna get you! Layla, help me!''

Mary Margaret lay back in her lounge chair, soaking up the sun, Regina next to her, sipping on her virgin Pina Colada, watching Emma chase their son and Mary Margaret and David's daughter Layla across the freshly mown lawn.

''He sure has a lot of energy, doesn't he Regina?''

''Well, I should hope so, he's all Emma.''

''And that little one, what about her? Or him?''

Mary Margaret pointed to Regina's protruding belly and smiled affectionately. Regina rubbed circles on the taut skin of her rounded abdomen and smirked.

''Well...I carried all of our children. Victoria was much like this pregnancy right now, poised, calm when I needed to go to sleep, only turning to find a more comfortable place to wait out her nine months. Henry was a different story altogether. He had more energy than the Sun itself, I could have sworn he turned my stomach into a soccer field the way he used to kick. But, I wouldn't change a thing.''

Regina closed her eyes, a smile dancing on her lips as she reminisced.

* * *

The two women had decided soon after Gold's death not to waste another minute of their lives. Emma and Victoria had promptly moved into the main house and the rest of the staff had immedately become more of a tightly knit family rather than employees.

David and Mary Margaret were given ownership of the second, slightly smaller house on the grounds. Regina claimed there was no way she could ever properly thank the man for what he did, but the house was as good a place as any to start. So, soon afterwords, the couple moved into their new house, a newly pregnant Mary Margaret decorating it with an almost voracios apettite for perfection.

After Emma and Victoria's move to the mansion, Regina approached Emma with a suggestion.

''A baby?''

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep the wide grin off her face.

''Yes dear. How would you feel about that?''

''But, you mean like, in vitro, right? Because, I don't think I would feel comfortable with either one of us getting pregnant, you know...the normal way...''

''Oh, you do over think things, my sweet, don't you? Of course, in vitro, anonymous donor. But the question is...would you like to be the one to carry the baby? I already had my daughter and I wouldn't want to take away such an experience from you.''

Emma knit her eyebrows together in thought and finally looked up at Regina.

''You'd love to do it again, wouldn't you?''

''Only if you didn't want to do it. But, yes...the idea would please me very much.''

She smiled, remembering the feel of the first tugs of her baby from within her body.

''I gotta say...I'm not good with pain. And I'd like to think I would bond with our baby even if a stranger was the one carrying it, let alone the woman I love more than life itself...so, here's what I propose. You carry our precious baby boy or girl, and I will do everything possible to cater to your every whim, want and desire.''

She wiggled her eyebrows playfully, but Regina could see the determination, honesty and love reflected in those tumultuous pools of emerald.

''Okay, then.''

''So...you're having our baby?''

''I think, since I already have a child of my own...I'd be carrying your baby – biologically speaking. Your bun, my oven, if you will.''

Emma's raucous laughter filled their bedroom.

''That sounds good. In fact it sounds perfect.''

A year later, little Henry was born. He had his blonde mother's eyes, and they assumed, the donor's brown hair, which made him look like a perfect blend of the two women. Not to mention that despite the inate Emma-genes that he carried, he had adopted many of his brunette mother's mannerisms. Emma always melted when he looked up at her with that curios, or at times rather imperious arch of eye brow, so much like Regina's.

In turn, Victoria and Emma had bonded quickly over the course of the first few months, and Regina was overwhelmed with hapiness. She finally had the family she wanted.

* * *

''What made you want to have another one?'', asked Mary Margaret, pulling Regina from her thoughts.

''We want Henry to have a sibling he could be proud taking care of, plus he indicated sooo many times what he would like for his birthday. And he said he'd forego all future presents if we would grant him this one wish. Although, I think he may end up getting more than he bargained for.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well...Emma and I agreed on not telling anyone, not even Vicky, but I think that if I don't tell someone I'll explode. You remember how we couldn't decide whether we wanted this to be a little Emma or a little Regina?''

''Yeah, you couldn't decide whether to use yours or Emma's egg.''

''Well, we had the doctor insert a sort of a fifty-fifty chance. Embrios both mine and Emma's. And then we'd see which one caught. We liked the idea of fate making the decision for us. And boy, did fate deliver.''

She giggled and Mary Margaret quickly caught on.

''Two? Twins?''

''Yes. Two girls.''

''But, are they...''

''One of each, to put it simply? Yes. As soon as the pregnancy was far enough along, the doctor did some tests. One is mine, one is Emma's.''

''Oh, Regina, I'm so happy for you two.''

''Mom? Two babies?''

Regina turned to the sound of her daughter's voice and smiled.

''Yes, darling. Come, sit down.''

Mary Margaret watched as the girl sat next to her mother and had to close her eyes and shake her head to tell the difference. It had become her custom every time she saw the two next to each other. Sometimes, powerful genes were an unbelieveable thing. If it weren't for the fact that Regina was heavily pregnant, M'n'M could have sworn she was seeing double.

Victoria was a carbon copy of her mother. The same smirk, the identical shape of face, eye-color and the same raven tresses. Of course, Vicky's fashionably tattered jeans, all-stars and tank top definitely screamed sweet sixteen. Her beautiful long hair was blow-dried to perfection and she flicked a strand and let it settle somewhere in between her shoulder blades. Her mother mimicked her gesture, now that her hair was longer, too. Victoria looked at her mother reverently, caressing her stomach.

''I'm so happy for you and Emma, Mommy. And for me and Henry of course. It's been a while since I had a baby to coddle, let alone two. Henry and I will do an amazing job, I swear, you'll see. You won't have to lift a finger.''

''Oh, dear...what did I do to deserve such a perfect child?''

Victoria blushed, as always when her mother praised her, stood up, kissed Regina's forehead before rushing off to meet Emma and join the fun and games in the sprinklers and sun.

''You know, Mary, I think I might just have it all. I know it might sound cocky, but...I've never been happier.''

''Oh, I don't know, there's always a chance for more.'', M'n'M answered enigmatically.

Before Regina could ask what she meant, Mary was on her feet, calling out to the foursome currently involved in a furious watergun fight.

Emma nodded and her one hand scooped her son and the other motioned for Victoria to get Layla, which the girl promptly did.

* * *

''Come on, your pregnant Majesty, we need to start getting ready for the party tonight.''

''I don't feel like there's much to celebrate, I'm a year older, big whoop.''

Regina didn't understand why they were making such a big fuss over one more candle on a birthday cake – yes there was going to be a cake, a part her pregnant self was very much looking forward to– but obeyed nonetheless. She was looking forward to a warm soak in the bath, the sun was starting to get to her. She blew a kiss at Emma and walked into the house, looking as regal as ever, despite the fact she was due to deliver in a week's time. Emma always wondered how the woman could pull off making pregnancy look so sexy.

As Victoria watched her mother enter the house, she turned to Emma, gripping Layla tighter to her hip.

''Do you think she suspects anything?''

''No. I just hope she likes the whole shebang.''

''She will, Ma. Don't worry. I'm gonna go give these two a bath, and you start on the decorations, David's already waiting with the crew, they need your instructions for the dance floor.''

''Okay, sweetie. See you on the flip side.''

Victoria laughed, a sound that reminded Emma so much of Regina, it was uncanny. She shook her head at the wonder that was Regina's gene pool, and walked off towards her destination.

* * *

''David, is the tent in place? That thing is huge, I know it must take at least 30 people to set it up? I knew I should have come earlier!''

''Em, relax, it's all ready, you can head back to the house and get dressed. I just need Vicky here, if you can send her over when she finishes getting ready. I need her for sound check, too.''

''K, sure, I'll just text her right now. And David?''

''Yes?''

''Thank you, you're a life saver. It's seems to be a pattern with you.''

The man smiled and turned back to the workers fixing up the dance floor in the center of the clearing. The catering staff had begun to arrive and they were setting up the chairs and tables.

''Oh, you still have the…?''

David patted his jacket pocket in the affirmative.

''Yup, haven't parted with it since I got up this morning, you have nothing to worry about, I'll give it to you when you want it. Chill out, go see Regina and tell her this is gonna be the best birthday ever.''

''Hopefully.''

* * *

''Mary, darling, don't you think you went a little over the top with my birthday dress?''

Regina stood in front of the mirror in her room, fixing the fabric of the light, floor-length dress clinging to her breasts perfectly, and then flowing out to encase her stomach, followed by a slope of cascading silk pooling at her feet, with some of the material dragging behind her. On her feet she wore white Jimmy Choo stilettos, something she refused to give up even when she was pregnant with Henry.

''I mean, don't get me wrong, it's beautiful, but you shouldn't have…''

''Oh, hush, you know how much I love to do things like this, and you look like an angel. Here, let me help you with your hair.''

Regina sat in front of her vanity and observed as Mary's expert and nimble hands brushed her still wet hair, blow-drying it, then working in the braids which had soon taken on the appearance of vines. She let more than half of the brunette's hair flow freely down her back, but the impression of a crown was there. She added several Swarowski crystal hair-pins to the equation and then stood back to observe her master piece.

''Turn around, let me look at you.''

Regina did, and twirled at the same time to get a better 360 look of her entire ensemble. Mary Margaret choked back an emotional sob and grabbed Regina's hands.

''You look amazing. Now, what do you say we head towards your party. I'm sure Emma and the kids are already out there.''

''Sure.''

* * *

On their way out and down the grand staircase, Regina stopped dead in her tracks. There was something, a reason that made her reluctant to go down.

''Mary…you go, I have to get something from my room. Meet you downstairs in 15 minutes?''

Mary Margaret nodded, hesitant.

Regina turned back and instead of going back to her room, she climbed the stairs, and went straight to the now not so vacant fourth floor. The children's rooms were there, and she couldn't have felt happier when they decided that that part of the house would no longer be lonely. But, there was still a little niche she knew for a fact was empty. She hadn't visited it in five years, and her heart thumped in her chest as she opened the door to the secret room that had once been her refuge for so long.

In there, facing away from her, she found Emma, her head bowed, murmuring incoherent words, almost talking to herself.

''Emma?''

The blonde jumped, and placed a hand against her chest.

''Jesus, Gina, you scared me – ''

And then she stopped herself as she took in the brunette's appearance.

''You look…I…''

''It's okay, darling, don't give yourself an aneurism. You clean up well, yourself'', the brunette chuckled, observing Emma's mouth-wateringly tight white corset and beige slacks.

''Now, would you care telling me what you're doing here?''

Emma flushed and bowed her head, unprepared.

''Emma, what is it, you're scaring me?''

''It's nothing. I think we should go down now. And soon you'll have the answer to your question. Okay, babe?''

Regina nodded and cupped Emma's face with the palms of her hands, kissing her deeply.

''I love you.''

''I love you, too, Gina. Forever.''

''Always.''

* * *

''Where are they, Mary? Emma made me promise to have her here in time!''

''It's okay, Vicky, they'll be here. David, take Layla, I have to fix Henry's tie, I don't think you tied it properly.''

Victoria was about ready to jump out of her skin when she finally saw her mothers walking hand in hand across the slight hill top that separated the two houses.

''They're here! Places everyone!''

* * *

''Emma, my pregnancy brain may be ruling currently, so I may be thicker than usual, but…what's going on?''

Emma stopped her midway to the small group of people dressed in white, waiting by a beautiful archway made up of white and burgundy-red roses.

''Okay…so…this right here is the make or break moment for me. You either go for it or no, whatever makes you happy, I will take it. But just in case you don't wanna, you know, go for it, you can still turn around and walk away, and I'll walk by your side . If you want me to.''

And then, Emma went to kneel on one knee, but Regina's commanding voice stopped her.

''Emma Swan don't you dare!''

Emma's heart sank to the pit of her stomach and she fought back tears, unable to look at Regina.

''Darling, look at me…''

She lifted the blonde's chin with her finger and smiled a powerful smile which reached Emma' very soul.

''If there's something you want to ask me, I will not have you doing so from a position which implies you are my subordinate. Screw tradition. We are equals in everything we do, love. Do you understand that?''

Emma nodded, not trusting her voice.

''Now, do you have something to say?''

''Regina…It's been 5 years, three months, two weeks, one day and 2 hours since the day I first met you. And in all that time, I have never once regretted my feelings for you. You have never made me regret them. And you are the first person in my life that has been able to do that. Would you be open to, possibly, doing so for the rest of our lives?''

Regina nodded vigorously before jumping into Emma's arms. The ''yes'' she murmured against the younger woman's lips was sealed with a kiss. The beautiful diamond ring slid perfectly onto Regina's ring finger.

* * *

Together they inched closer towards the group of people eagerly waiting for them. A single pianist started playing _''Kiss The Rain''_ as they walked down the aisle, never breaking eye contact.

Soon, the two were proclaimed the Swan-Mills couple, and Regina's birthday party had begun in earnest.

* * *

As they shared another piece of birthday/wedding cake, Emma broke away from her wife's lips and looked at the stage. David was up there, fiddling with the instruments and talking to the band. Then he looked back at her and nodded. Suddenly, Victoria was by her mother's side.

''We gotta go, Mom, but you enjoy the cake and you'll see us in a minute.''

Regina nodded, bewildered, but amused and curious. She beckoned Henry to her and held him in her lap, showering him with tiny kisses.

Night had fallen and the ocasional firefly made the atmosphere that much more beautiful. And then, she saw Emma and her daughter climbing onto the stage.

''Good evening everyone, we'd like to thank you for making this night even more special for Regina and our little family. And now, Vicky and I would like to tell Regina something. Inour own way. As a thank you. As an _''I love you''_. And as a…_''Forever''_.

The band started to play and Emma and Victoria held hands. Regina looked up at her daughter and cried tears of joy, for the millionth time since she was able to have her back in her life. The girl looked back at her mother with identical eyes, and winked before an angelic voice came out of her very soul, telling, through song, what she always found lacking in simple words with no melody.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful_

_You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

Emma chose that moment to join in and the two voices entwined perfectly, bringing more tears to Regina's eyes, making her grip to Henry even stronger, as the little boy watched with rapt attention as his blonde mother and his big sister performed. He nuzzled his cheek against Regina's and smiled, tears reaching his eyes, too.

The song continued its flow.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_You gave me wings and made me fly_  
_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_  
_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_  
_You said no star was out of reach_  
_You stood by me and I stood tall_  
_I had your love I had it all_  
_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me...

As the last of the notes died out, Emma and Victoria joined Henry and Regina in a group hug. Moments later, Emma heard Regina gasp. Before she even had time to ask what happened, she felt the gush of watter hit her shoes. She looked into her wife's teary eyes questioningly. Regina nodded with an excited smile.

''I guess our daughters have a really good sense of timing, don't they?''

* * *

''Emma, I'm the one…in…labour, why are you all over the place…''

Regina spoke between breaths and contractions, clutching at Emma's arm. The blonde was positioned behind her, holding her left hand and rubbing her back with her right.

''I don't know. Because I want to do something and I can't. I have to watch you squirm and suffer.''

''It's sweet suffering, dear. I'm sure in a while, when the girls do decide to acually grace us with their presence, I will want to kill you for making me go through this, but…after…that, oh fuck, this is a nasty one…''

''Ok, breathe through it, find your focus point and let all the pain out on that point.''

Regina's face contorted in anger and she turned slightly in Emma's arms and growled under her breath, which made Emma almost curl up in a fetal position.''

''No more Lamaze crap, got it, babe.''

The doctor chose that moment to enter the delievery room and assess how dilated Regina was.

''Well, Regina, I think we can start. When I give you the sign, you push.''

Regina took her task like a real trooper only throwing ocasional choice curse words at her wife, but Emma was happy she was even being talked to at that point. And when Baby Girl Number One was placed in Regina's arms, her face immediately softened. She stroked the blonde curls and chubby face, and quickly passed the baby to Emma as she felt another contraction hitting her uterine wall. Baby Girl Number Two soon joined them and her ebony-dark hair was a clear indicator that she was indeed Regina's daughter and soon to be a Victoria in the making.

''Congratulations, Mommies. You have two wonderful baby girls!''

Emma kissed Regina with all the love she felt, and turned back to stare at their two miracles. Victoria entered the room with Henry in tow and they joined their mothers.

''Look, Henry, they're our baby sisters.''

''Mommy, you got me my present.''

''Two, dear. And you have to promise to take care of them. Be a perfect big brother.''

Henry nodded fervently, an overjoyed smile on his face.

''Have you decided on the names yet?''

Emma nodded, and turned to the dark-haired girl currently in her arms.

''This is Elena Maria Swan-Mills. We named her after your mother's grandmother.''

Regina looked into the face of her other newborn daughter, smiling.

''And this is Isabelle Eve Swan-Mills.''

''They're beautiful! Mom, Ma…do you want some time alone? I can take Henry for some ice-cream?''

''Thank you, dear. But make sure he doesn't eat too much, you know you won't be able to put him to bed later.''

''Okay, don't worry. Come on, let's go, Hen.''

As the pair left the room, Emma settled more comfortably on the wide bed next to Regina, holding their babies.

''If there's anything I've learned from everything I've ever experienced during our time together it's never to deny myself what I truly desire. Otherwise, I wouldn't be where I am today.''

''How very philosophical of you, Mrs Swan-Mills. Let's see if you'll feel the same when these two double tackle you during late night feedings.''

Emma just smirked and kissed her wife, looked back at their daughters.

''Bring it on, baby girls.''

* * *

**Well, there it is, guys, final chapter and epilogue. I hope I delievered when it comes to your expectations, and I'm really glad that I got so many great reviews and comments. This chapter is really sweet, fluffy, sugary and everything in between. Let me know if I dosed the ingredients correctly or if it made you want to barf :D No, just kidding, but seriously, if you're up for it, feedback is always greatly appreciated. On another note, I hope that the creators and writers of the show start thinking about what they're doing to our two fav ladies and come up with a storyline that will be just a tad more gentle with Regina:)  
**

**Thank you once again my lovelies!**

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**


End file.
